


Finding Home, Love and Family

by Dareagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareagon/pseuds/Dareagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of the Wizarding world, Harry, George and an extra addition leave. Will they be able to heal from the war in their promissing new home? What awaits them in Konoha? Warning: Slash, Mpreg !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of Vain Gloriousness's story: Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other. However I have permission to do this!
> 
> Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH!

Chapter 1.

Harry kept his eyes down as he walked towards Gringotts with George at his side. People were whispering and pointing at them when they walked by. He could still hear them, but pretended not to. The war had been over for about two months and most people in the Wizarding world act as if nothing ever happened. Probably because in the end, they weren't the ones fighting. They had locked themselves up, too scared to come out of their houses while at Hogwarts students had been dying in the final battle. He had been disgusted when he saw them pretend the war with Voldemort had just been a bad dream.  
George who must have noticed his expression, grabbed his hand and gently steered him towards the large marble building. The redhead still looked pale. After Fred's dead George had isolated himself as best as he could. Lee Jordan had been handling the joke shop and George had refused to leave their room. The other Weasley's thought his moods would pass and had let him be. Harry had tolerated this behavior for about two weeks, before he stormed through the barricaded door and into the room. He had slapped the startled redhead and then hugged him. Finally, after weeks, George broke down and cried. Since the elder had barely left Harry alone. Not that he minded.

Hermoine and Ron had quickly left for Australia to search for her parents. They had found them without too much trouble and then decided to stay a while to enjoy a well-deserved holiday. They still hadn't come back and they wouldn't answer his letters. So, Harry didn't mind when George practically moved in overnight. He had been a bit lonely.

Grimmauld Place had been trashed when he had come back there after the battle and while Kreacher had cleaned it up in record time, the place was lonely. And George had been a big help when Harry started getting sick a few weeks back. He could barely keep his food down in the morning and while it wasn't as bad as in the beginning, he still hung above the toilet every morning. George had been the one to force him to a healer. He had been completely shocked when he found out about his condition. He didn't know man could get pregnant in the Wizarding world! He blushed when he remembered his near-hysterical breakdown in Saint Mungo's. George had quickly grabbed him, apparated him home and held him as he cried. He had relived his stay at Malfoy Manor that night and refused to leave the house for a week.  
And of course, somehow, the Dailey Prophet printed the story the day after his appointment with the healer.

'Boy-Who-Lived, pregnant?' That headline had just made his day. They both suspected the healer to be the leak, because who else could it be?  
"Lord Potter, your account manager is waiting for you. Please follow me" Said the goblin at the counter.  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts and focused.  
"Of course, thank you."  
They walked inside the office he had been in for the first time not too long ago. He was surprised when he was told he was the Lord of two houses, the house of Potter and the house of Black, through Sirius. Why no one had bothered to tell him this before was a mystery.

"Lord Potter, well met." Greeted the goblin seated at the desk. "Take a seat."

"Good morning, Griphook."

"Have you thought about your options?"

Last time he had been here, Griphook had shown him the different directions his life could take. It had taken a while, but Harry had finally made his decision.

"I decided to leave the Wizarding world. George insists on coming with me."

"Damn right, like I'm going to leave you alone." Said the redhead evenly, with no room for argument.

Ignoring him, Harry continued. "You said you knew of a place, with a trustworthy healer. Is that option still available?"

"The healer I spoke of owns our bank money. It would be easy to arrange it, especially since you decided to move. I made contact with her and she's very high placed now. She wouldn't be able to come here."

"Did she agree to look after Harry during the pregnancy?"

"She's very interested actually. Male pregnancies are not something that is possible where she is from." Said Griphook.

"Does she know we're wizards?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, however their society is different from the Muggle world. They have certain family lines with special abilities, called bloodlines. And we told her you're from one such family. If Mister Weasley insists on accompanying you, he can pretend to be from the same line. They value those bloodlines; as such you won't have too much trouble there."

"No worries there, I already claimed you as my brother, Harry." Reassured George with a large smile.

"Now, I have taken the liberty to purchase you these books. They're rare, but contain information about the society you're about to live in. I'll bring the rest of the paperwork in order. You should receive everything tomorrow by owl. If you want you'll be able to leave in two days time, Lord Potter."

"Thank you Griphook. This means a lot to me."

"To both of us." Smiled George.

The goblin nodded.

\-----

Later that evening, they were sitting at the dining table in Grimmauld place, eating the delicious meal Harry had made together with Kreacher, when Harry brought the subject back up.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

George sighed. "Not this again. Harry, I won't leave you to go alone through all this. Besides, it's a relieve to get out, after everything that happened."

"But you'll be leaving your family behind." Muttered Harry stubbornly.

"After our last get-together, it became clear to me that those people are not my family. What they said to you was wrong. You'll be the first to admit you didn't wish for a baby, but it's you decision whether you keep it or not. They can not force you to abort your child, and they certainly can't force you to marry Ginny."

George had a hard and confident look in his eyes. Harry smiled softly.

"Thank you, I think I needed to hear that."

"No problem, but I have been thinking…"

"That's new." Teased Harry.

"I know, cherish it while you can, it doesn't happen often." George gave him a wink. "I started reading those books Griphook gave us."

"Me too, I admit I was curious. Konoha seems like a nice to live."

"Yes, and ninja's are cool." Said George, as if that decided everything. "But are you sure you want to go. I mean, as a pregnant male, you'll get a lot of attention. Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"

"It won't be that much different from now I believe." Shrugged the raven.

"Still…"

"I already have an idea on how to handle it, don't worry." Said Harry, looking more confident than he felt.

Seeing a small blush appear, George grinned.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well," Harry hesitated to answer. He was sure George would find this hilarious. "I was thinking of having some kimono made. They do look nice and since I've been growing me hair out…"

Unsure Harry trailed of. It took a few moments for George to catch on. But when he did he almost disappeared under the table. Loud joyful laughter filled the dining room for a long time.

"You're going to be cross-dressing," said George when he regained his breath.

"According to the books, kimonos are worn by both males and females." Pouted Harry.

"Still that is hilarious." Grinned the redhead. "It's been a while since I laughed like that. I can't wait to leave."

Harry grinned sheepishly.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of Vain Gloriousness's story: Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other. However I have permission to do this!
> 
> Note 2: For Harry's new hair, think Ichigo in his final getsuga tenshou form :D
> 
> Note 3: This fic isn't beta-ed for the moment! English is my third language, so bear with me! Feel free to let me know when you find mistakes!
> 
> Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH!
> 
> You have been warned! I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

Chapter 2.

In the end their departure was delayed for two more days. Half-hysterical Andromeda had shown up through the floo. It had taken a while for both males to calm her down. Apparently Teddy was having trouble sleeping and Harry had offered to watch him for a few days. In the end, Teddy ended up staying until the next evening, giving Andromeda the time to get some rest. Harry hadn't minded. It would be good training for when his own kid was born. And he knew he would miss Teddy when they left. Andromeda didn't want to give him custody of her grandson, and he couldn't blame her for that since Teddy was the only one she had left, but she had promised to keep in touch if possible. George meanwhile had gone shopping. He had bought everything they might need in Konoha, just to prevent having to come back to Britain when they ran out of potion ingredients. He was planning on selling some common potions, especially since since Harry had confessed his love for gardening. THey had agreed to harvest their own products. Harry would take care of the garden, George would brew the potions and both would keep the shop open. That was their primary goal. Harry would have liked to sell some home baked goods, but hey would see how they settled and how his prengancy would evolve.

But first they had to actually get to Konoha. Griphook had sent them their passports to enter the city, together with a special portkey that would take them to the local bank in the capital city of the Land of Fire (with connections to Gringotts of course). They would stay in a hotel and be escorted to Konoha by a team of ninja the next day. Apparantly Griphook had paid them enough (with Harry's money of course) to arrange this. And their escorts would take them to his new healer, who apparently was also the leader of said village.

George had packed all their belongings in two small packs, both equipped with an Undetectable Extension charm. Like Harry, he wore simple Muggle cloths. Harry decided he would shop for his new clothes once they were in the capital.

With a small 'pop' they arrived in the specially prepared room Griphook had arranged in Gringrott's branch in the capital of the Land of Fire. George had quickly conjured a bucket for his new younger brother. International portkey's didn't agree with Harry, and combined with the morning sickness...

Later, armed with their new passports and cards for their new accounts, they had gone to the rather luxurious hotel, to check in and drop their bags. Once that was taken care of they wandered in the city. This was their first experience in their new home country after all. Harry had a little shopping spree and bought several kimonos. George had gone with him to the shop, not wanting to leave him alone and had given his advice. The redhead was very enthusiastic.

"That one is beautiful." George said smiling softly.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. It was a simple emerald green kimono with a black obi. Even after growing his hair out with a potion, his hair stayed the wild mess it was before. He did look very feminine, thought Harry. He still wasn't sure if he should be pleased about this.

All in all, they had a relaxing evening, a good meal and went to bed early.

The instructions Griphook had left them said a team of Konoha shinobi would meet them in the lobby the next morning at 9 am to escort them to Konoha.

The Hokage, who after hearing about his pregnancy, had decided it prudent to ensure the new clan of bloodline users made it safely to Konoha. And thus the need for the escort. Not that either Harry or George minded. It would be nice to get to know some shinobi, especially seeing as they were moving into a hidden village.

Nothing had prepared them for the three people waiting for them the next morning. When they had thought of ninja, they had imagined people dressed in black with masks, moving through the shadows. However what greeted them was a tall blonde, dressed in some orange jumpsuit, a girl with pink hair, pink!, dressed in red and a black haired and a man with bowl shaped black hair, wearing a green spandex outfit. To make things worse both males where trying to out yell each other. They quickly shut up after being hit violently by the girl, who started ranting at them. They seemed to be around the same age as Harry, maybe a little older.

Harry's eyebrows had disappeared under his bangs. He wasn't sure what was going on. George on the other hand, was laughing so hard he rolled on the floor. It was the redhead's laughter that drew the attention of the supposed shinobi.

"There is nothing funny going on here!" The blond whined angry. "Those punches hurt, Sakura-chan."

Harry hid an amused smile behind his hand. That face was just adorable.

"Please excuse my brother. We didn't mean any insult." Harry assured them. "Are you the shinobi who will escort us to Konoha?"

"I apologize for my teammates." The pink haired girl answered, with a small bow. "Are you our client, Black-san?"

"Hai, I'm Black Hari. This is my brother, Black George. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Haruno Sakura." The girl introduced herself.

"Rock Lee, nice meeting you!" The black haired male almost screamed with a big smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage."

The blond grinned widely, causing Harry to smile back shyly.

"Would it be possible to leave soon? Or do you still need to do errands in town?" Sakura asked.

"Everything is right here." George gestured to the two bags they were caring.

"That's not much." stated Naruto.

"We decised to pack lightly. We come from far away and most things we own would not agree with the climate here. So we decided to bring only essentials. It helped with transport." George explained with a shrug.

And so they left the city towards Konoha. The landscape was very beautiful and despise their appearances, the shinobi were nice people. Naruto started to tell both wizards his past missions. About how cool they usually were and all the amazing stuff he had done.  
While he had often laughed at Naruto's stories, Harry frowned a bit at the end.

"This must be a very boring mission then. Sorry about that." He looked away from the blond.

"NO no, it's no worry! Granny's been making me do most of her paperwork lately so it's nice to get out once in a while. I don't mind, Hari-chan." Naruto reassured the feminine male.

"Still..."

"Besides, you're nice, so it's not much off a problem."

Harry blushed.

"It is a bit slow though." muttered Naruto softly.

"Really, I thought we were walking at a nice pace."

"We are, but shinobi can run much faster than this without problem." bragged the blond.

Harry grinned. Naruto was so sure of himself.

"Well, George and I wouldn't be able to keep up if you did."

"I'd carry you with no trouble. Shall I show you?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." interrupted George.

"Where did you come from?" asked Harry a bit shaken.

"I heard my name." grinned the redhead.

"Why not, it's only an hour or two left at this rate. We would be there a lot faster."

"With Hari-chan's condition ..."

Oh yes, George was having a lot of fun referring to Harry as a female.

The two other members of the team joined in the conversation.

"It's a nice idea! Let's race!" exclaimed Lee gleefully.

"Will you keep it down!"

And another blow to the head. Lee fell down with his face deep in the earth. Harry inched away from Sakura. He hoped not all female shinobi were this violent.

"However," the girl addressed the two wizards as if nothing had happened, "Shinobi travel isn't harmful to an unborn baby. How far along are you?"

"I'm still in my first trimester."

"Morning sickness?"

Both wizards nodded.

"It should be fine if we don't exaggerate." She looked at the two boys. "That means No Racing!"

Both nodded eagerly.

"You take George-san, Lee. I will carry Hari-chan."

"Why can't I carry her? I won't drop her." protested Naruto.

"She's a girl." Sakura stated the seemingly obvious. George swiftly masked his laugh with a cough.

"I don't mind, Sakura-san." Reassured Hari the girl. He didn't want to needlessly provoke the violent female.

"See. She prefers me!" grinned Naruto.

He put his arms on Harry's back and under his knees. Out of balance Harry grabbed the blond around the neck and Naruto took of. The others immediately followed. Lee had taken George on his back. The redhead blushed a bit at the embarrassing scene. Harry tightened his grip briefly, but once he got used to the speed he relaxed. Soon he laughed, starting the enjoy the experience. Next to them George whooped loudly. This was almost like flying!

In next to no time, they stood before the huge entrance gates of Konoha. Carefully they were put on the ground and the shinobi grinned at the stunned expression on the face of the wizards. They were introduced to the two chunin guards, Kotetsu and Izumo and presented them their new passports.

"Are you visiting?" Izumo handed them their paperwork back.

George took the papers and put them back in their packs. He shook his head. "No, we plan to move here."

"That's nice. I hope you'll enjoy our village. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We'll be glad to help." winked Kotetsu in their direction.

"Will do." grinned George.

"Come on!" Naruto took Harry's hand and guided him inside the village.

The wizard waved at the two chunin. They chuckled, clearly used to the enthusiastic blond.

And so, Harry and George finally stepped into Konoha. It was better than they had imagined. The buildings were like they had never seen before, but with a certain Japanese feel to them. People were walking around, visiting shops and such. It was much more peaceful than they expected. The atmosphere was relaxed. Harry smiled happily. He could get used to living here.

George grinned at him. "That is a large red building!"

Harry laughed.

"That is the Hokage tower!" Naruto informed them. "It's where we are going right now. Granny wants to see you."

"Granny?"

"He means lady Hokage. Manners are an unknown aspect to Naruto, don't mind him." explained Sakura.

"Oi!"

Once again, Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggle.

"Let's go."

Not too much later they entered the Hokage's office., and Harry got his first look at the lady who would be his healer.

She had her blond hair in low pigtails, a young face with a diamond on her forehead and wore a green vest. Next to her was another women, with a pig in her hands.

"Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Both wizards gave a little bow. She nodded.

"Our mutual contact gave me your files. I must admit, I was surprised when I heard about your bloodline. It's a very interesting situation."

Not sure what to say, both stayed quiet.

"What are your plans for in Konoha?"

"I plan to open a shop. Thanks to our bloodline we are able to create a whole series of different products that can be useful. I'll depend on the house and the land around it."

"Can you give me some examples?"

"We can make some draughts to help when people are sick, but like I said, I'll have to wait." shrugged George. "And Harry is a mean cook. We'll find something."

"Of course, however, if possible I'd like to talk some more on that subject later."

"No problem."

"Now, on the matter of your pregnancy, Black-san. I have time to give you a first check-up two days from now. I assume you'd like to settle in first and I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, seeing as you bring a new bloodline to our village, the council has agreed to grant you a temporary clan status. This means that for the moment you are a clan in the eyes of the whole village, with all the privileges of such, but you don't immediately get a seat in the council."

"Thank you, I'm not to found of politics." smiles Harry sheepishly.

She smiled. "As you know, I found you a piece of land away from the centre of the village. There should be enough place for whatever you have in mind. Our mutual contact has ordered the building of the house you approved of. And while the works are almost done, it's not yet fit to live in. In the meanwhile I arranged with one of my shinobi to house you."

"That is very kind of you. I had feared we would be stuck in a hotel for a while." confessed Harry.

"Think nothing of it. It's nice to see some new faces around, especially after the war."

The other shinobi in the room nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke is the last of his clan and he agreed to let you use one of the houses in his clan compound until you can move into your own house. He's still on his mission but he should be back later today. You were a little early. Something I expect you are responsible for, Naruto."

The blond grinned sheepishly. "So, teme is going to take them in? That's nice! we'll get to see each other a lot then!"

Ignoring him, Tsunade continued on. "Shizune will give you the rest of the paperwork to fill out to gain Konoha citizenship. Bring them back when you come for your appointment. Naruto will show you around the village till Sasuke's back."

"Sure." beamed the Blond.

Smiling Harry left the office. He was glad he had made the decision to come. It was a promising start.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiled softly as they walked around the village. Naruto and George were laughing loudly as they told each other about the most outrageous pranks they had pulled. It was nice to see George act more like he did before the war. And while George would never replace Fred, it seemed he had found a new partner in mischief.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Harry interrupted them. "It is getting late and I'm hungry."

"Sure." Nodded George.

"I know just the place! Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Sure."

Both wizards agreed and with that Naruto lead them to a small stall.

They sat down and were greeted by an old man and a brown-haired girl.

"Welcome."

"Old man, Ayame-neechan." Greeted Naruto the two.

"And how is my favourite costumer doing today?" smiled the old man.

"I'm fine. I brought some new friends. These are Black George and Hari. They are new."

Politly the two wizards inclined their heads.

"It's always nice to meet new people. And seeing you are friends with Naruto, the first bowl is on the house.

"Yata!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a wide grin.

"Thank you very much."

Having never eaten ramen before, Harry was pleasantly surprised. It tasted really good. He promptly ordered a second bowl, much to George's surprise. While being on the run, he didn't have a lot of food. And after the Dursley's … Enough said. And while the war had been over for two months, Harry still had trouble finishing his plate at meals. So this was a very nice surprise.

Since business seemed slow that evening, they stayed and talked to Teuchi and Ayame. Ayame especially was glad to talk to another girl. Cough-cough. Apparently most girls thought ramen was food that gave them problems with their figure. Harry didn't see the problem, seeing as most girls were ninja and thus worked out.

"Dobe."

Whirling around, Harry saw they weren't alone anymore. A tall black haired man, dressed in black and white armour was standing behind them. The look on his face was stoic, but there was a hidden curiosity in his black eyes. When those eyes focused on him, Harry felt himself blush. He quickly averted his eyes, hoping the other hadn't seen it. Stupid hormones. However, he would not deny that the man was handsome. The uniform sure wasn't hiding anything. Did most ninja have to wear such tight clothes?

"Teme! There you are. I was wondering when you would get back."

"Hn."

Very elaborate answer that was.

"You are late, though. Was the mission too difficult for you?" grinned the blond, clearly not bothered by the ravens attitude.

"Keep dreaming. I'm here to pick up my new house guests. I'm assuming that's you."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, thank you for having us." Said George. "I'm Black George and this is Hari."

"I-It's nice to meet you." Said Harry shyly. Those eyes were much too intense.

"Uchiha Sauke."

The man nodded at them. Then he turned and left the stall.

"I think that means he wants to go home. You'd best follow him." grinned Naruto. "I'll see you later."

Feeling the mood had changed, they silently followed the ninja trhough the village, towards a large complex. It was very impressive. The houses were, like the village, build in an Japanese-looking style. However, the place was abandoned and gave an almost haunted feeling. Feeling a bit cold, Harry rubbed his hands. George shot him a concerned look, but Harry smiled reassuringly. Their guide barely paid them any attention.

He stopped before one of the houses, seemingly completly at random.

"You can stay here. I live in the house next doors."

And with that, he walked away. Harry frowned. What an attitude!

"Real cheerful fellow, that one." Muttered George. "Come on, let's get you warm again."

The house itself was very pleasant. It was clear it had been abandoned for a very long time. Luckily someone had cleaned it up before they arrived.

"I hope we can move in our own house soon."

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Agreed George. "What do you say, sleepover in the living room?"

Thankful, Harry nodded. He didn't want to sleep alone in this place.

\--

Later that night, Harry abruptly woke with a silent scream still on his lips. Terrified emeraldeyes looked around and it took him a while to remember where he was. Trembling he got out from under his pile of blankets. He took a shaking breath and headed out of the house. Maybe some fresh air would help repress the memories.

A bit further down the road stood a tall three with a bench underneath. He walked over and sat down. Without him wanting to, his thoughts returned to his nightmare. None of them had a pleasant stay at Malfoy manor. Hermoine still had the word Mudblood carved in her arm and while Ron had been locked up in the seller, forced to listen to his friends' torture, Harry had a private encounter with Greyback. It was one of the reasons Andromeda hadn't wanted to leave Teddy with him. While both children would be half-werewolf, it was still different. Remus never accepted the wolf inside him. Every full moon the man had fought the beast for control. Greyback on the other hand had enjoyed it. He relished becoming a wolf, had even found a way to transform without the full moon. Andromeda had been scared for what the Harry's unborn child would turn out to be. And deep down Harry was scared too. They didn't know how Greyback's attitude would influence the baby. He had long debated with himself whether to abort the child or not. However he found he couldn't kill an innocent child because of his other father, because of speculations. Even if his child would transform during the full moon, he was sure that with a good education, the baby would not become a true monster. He hoped with all his heart the child would turn out like Teddy, but he knew now that even if it didn't he wouldn't love it any less.

Once again he took a deep breath.

"What are you doing out here?"

A flash of fear want through him as he immediately spun towards the voice, while instinctively his hand went towards his wand. luckily he didn't draw it because their host, Uchiha Sasuke, stood next to him.

"Don't do that!"

He pressed a hand on his chest to calm his breathing.

The man only arched an eyebrow.

"I was having trouble sleeping, so I came out here." Explained Harry after a while.

What was with this man? Did he have an amount of 10 words he was allowed to use per month?

"You should go back inside. You'll catch a cold."

Well, that shot that theory.

"I will, in a little bit."

"Hn"

Sasuke looked at him with a near invisible frown, sighed and then sat down. And while they didn't speak, Harry still appreciated the gesture. In the end, they didn't go back inside and watched the sun rise in silence. It made him feel very peaceful. By the time George came out of the house, Harry managed to smile.

"Thank you for staying with me."

The raven shrugged casually, as if he did this everyday. It made Harry wonder why Sasuke had been awake.

\--

The next few days passed quickly for the two wizards. They did some more shopping, explored Konoha, and went to see the progress made on the house. It would still take a week or two, but it was almost finished. It was a large compound building, a bit like those in the Uchiha district. The greenhouse was already finished and Harry promised himself he would start working in it after his appointment with Lady Tsunade. George had brought sapling and seeds for most plants they felt were save to cultivate in a non-wizarding society. So that meant nothing too dangerous, but still magical enough to provide the most common used potion ingredients. He couldn't wait to start. Naruto, who had visited, was very interested in the greenhouse and told Harry all about the plants he was growing.

George had started looking for nice premises to locate their shop. They were now temporarily settled, and the redhead had found himself bored with nothing to do. So he had started thinking about the shop. He now had a concrete idea and would present it to the Hokage when they saw her. He had composed a list of potions they would sell (nothing to miracle-working of course) and found that they could grow most ingredients for these potions in their greenhouse.

This was the list George handed over to Tsunade when they entered the hospital room for Harry's appointment. Only Tsunade and Shizune were present, which Harry was pleased about. He had been scared to find a whole bunch of healers being here for the examination. Male pregnancies were unheard of in Konoha, at least untill now.

While Tsunade and George were discussing the list, Shizune handed him a hospital gown.

"Could you put this on, Black-san? There is a changing room over here."

Harry quickly changed out of his beige kimono with cherry blossom pattern on the bottom part. When he came out of the changing room, they were all waiting for him.

"You can lay down here." Tsunade gestured towards the bed.

Nervously Harry did as told.

Once he was comfortable Tsunade took place next to him.

"This will not hurt. How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks and 2 days."

"That is very specific." Muttered Shizune.

"Shizune." Reprimanded Tsunade harshly.

"It's not that easy to forget, since I was raped." Stated Harry bluntly.

The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

Tsunade's hand glowed green as she moved it over his abdomen. It tickled a little and Harry fought a giggle.

"Everything seems to be in order. You have a large amount of female hormones running through your body, but otherwise, both you and your child are in excellent health."

"That is good to hear." Stated George. "The hormones are normal is such pregnancies. It's necessary for the development of the child."

"Will there be any other changes I need to be aware of?" asked Tsunade professionally.

"Not really, as you could see, all males in our family are born with a small pouch that functions as a uterus. But it's not like we will grow breasts or something. Not even during pregnancies."

And Harry had been very thankful when he found out about that fact. Once the pregnancy had been confirmed, both George and Harry plundered Flourish and Blotts for books on the subject.

"Well, you'll be entering your second trimester soon, so you shouldn't have too much trouble with morning sickness anymore. You can come back next week for the ultrasound. I'll give you a list with a diet, try to stick to it. You're far to thin, you need to eat more."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Harry reponed politly, while he glared at George for laughing. He couldn't help it women always tried to feed him!

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I hope the characters weren't to OOC… Let me know if you liked it, please!
> 
> Question: Who would you like Harry paired with ? And why? Please tell me your choice in a review. Tell me how you would see the relationship work out. I'm still brainstorming so it would be a big help!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of Vain Gloriousness's story: Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other. However I have permission to do this
> 
> The plants descriptions come from Wikipedia and Hp lexicon.
> 
> Note 2: This fic isn't beta-ed for the moment! English is my third language, so bear with me! Feel free to let me know when you find mistakes!
> 
> Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH! I'm sorry for everyone who voted for Ibiki. I'm not pairing him with Harry. I'm already using enough idea's from Vain Gloriousness's story. So, sorry!
> 
> You have been warned! I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

Chapter 4

In the next week, Harry focused mostly on their new garden. He unpacked all the seeds and saplings George had bought before they left the wizarding world. He had started with the greenhouse and divided it in different sections, separating the mundane and the magical plants. Most people didn't know, but the medical uses of ordinary herbs like thyme and garlic become enhanced when cultivated by wizards. Nurturing plants and helping them grow with magic always had positive effects. They grew bigger, faster and with beautiful flowers. Their uses as medication and in potions increased. And Harry found it very relaxing. Only the plants used in potions or those destined to be sold in their shop could be found in their green house. All the other plants were meant for their garden.

A large pond had been dug and Harry had a lot of fun designing and creating a relaxing and beautiful environment. Harry had placed wards around their property, not to keep people out, but to make them less observant. Just enough so to not overly question the presence of the obviously magical plants. A part of the garden with the more aggressive magical plants was equipped with more wards to keep the plants content. The magic Harry fed them kept them more playful than violent. Cherry trees, a few willows and lots of flowers were planted. All in all, the garden still needed a lot of work but it was slowly coming together.

Whenever he had the chance, Naruto came to help him. The blond was fascinated by all the plants he saw, most weren't native in the land of fire. Naruto always made his way to the magical plants and when he did Harry always had to laugh. The blond was either dodging a young Fanged Geranium that had yet to grow any fangs or he was playing with a Flitterbloom, a plant that resembled a devil's snare but that wasn't violent.

George in the meanwhile, had begun working on their shop. He had found a small building not too far from their house and had started working in it. Together the wizards had agreed on mix of a simple café, where they sold lunch and pastries, and a pharmacy, where they sold the potions, salves and herbs.

The building George had chosen wasn't very big. He kept in mind that in a few months Harry wouldn't be moving around a lot, and after that there would a child to think about. He had originally planned on only opening a pharmacy, but Harry had insisted. Now the younger wizard could occupy himself in their garden but afterwards he claimed he would become bored. And they could always hire help if they needed it.

Still, George had made sure to make place for about four different tables, each with only four chairs, and a counter with display glasses in the main area. With the help of magic, he painted the walls himself. It showed relaxing sceneries of a magical forest, not at all like the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Sun shone between the trees and different magical creatures like fairies, unicorns and centaurs were hidden in it.

Behind the counter were two rooms. In the biggest he hired workmen to build a kitchen, with everything that Harry could possibly need, including a small pantry. The other room would become a storage room. The room resembled their old potions classroom. The walls were clad with shelves full of glass containers with ingredients. For now, George would brew from here, so he had set up two potions lab was still in construction at their new house and this way he could keep an eye on Harry. Once the house was finished and the baby was born, George would move his potion-making to the potions lab at home. He had already bought ingredients in Diagon Alley to ensure he wouldn't have to wait for the plants in their greenhouse to reach majority.

One evening Naruto invited them to meet his friends at the local Yakuniku restaurant they frequented. Harry had decided on wearing the green kimono George had complimented the first day they went shopping. George hadn't bothered to dress up and was wearing his everyday clothes, though Harry had manhandled him in a newly washed set.

As agreed, Naruto came to pick them up at the Uchiha compound. Harry was always glad to find a reason to leave the place. Every time he returned there the haunted feeling came back, a bit stronger every time. Even now, several feet away from the main entry gate, he still had shivers. They would need to investigate this phenomenon when they had the time.

The restaurant was large and each table was separated by screens. The tables were low to the ground with cushions to sit on. Harry was glad his pregnancy hadn't progressed too far yet. The seating arrangements would be very uncomfortable otherwise. Grills were provided on each table. Naruto lead them to a loud table in the back. It seemed they were last to arrive. Several people he hadn't seen before, greeted them. Harry was glad to at least recognise someone.

"Hari-chan, it's most youthful to see you again!"

"Lee-san, it's nice to meet you again. Sakura-san." Politely Harry nodded at both ninja.

George waved at the assembled ninja. Smiling Naruto began to introduce everyone as they sat down. Harry noticed at least one seat was still unoccupied.

"Everyone, these are Black George and Hari. They are new in Konoha."

"It's nice to meet you." Smiled a blond haired girl at them. Her eyes were light blue, without pupils. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with one bang in front of her face, and she wore a purple outfit. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." With an exaggerated gesture she winked at George while she threw her hair back with her hand.

Smiling at the girl, both George and Harry sighed internally. So even in Konoha they had fan girls…

"This is my teammate, Hyuuga Neji." Introduced Lee the pale-eyed man. The length of his hair almost rivalled Harry's and he wore his forehead protector like they were supposed to be worn, on his forehead. He nodded in greeting.

The last person to be introduced was another black-haired male. This one wore his hair in a style that reminded Harry of a pineapple. He had a lazy expression on his face.

"Nara Shikamaru. So you're the new clan that moved to Konoha."

Harry nodded in greeting.

"Indeed we are." George answered.

They ordered food and once it arrived they placed the slices of meat on the grill. Surprised by their new clan status, Sakura took it upon herself to inform the wizards of the existing clans of Konoha. With some input from the others it became clear they were dining with some very important people in Konoha, since Shikamaru and Ino were both clan heirs and Neji was the cousin of the Hyuuga heir.

"I've heard about your shop. When will you open?" asked Sakura.

"Most likely sometime next week. I'm still busy with the preparations." Replied George.

"Will more members of your clans follow you here to Konoha later on? I'm sure they could help." Ino asked harmlessly, somewhere during the conversation.

"It's just the two of us, I'm afraid." George answered. "It's always possible some of my elder brothers follow later, they like being unpredictable, but for now it'll be only the two of us."

"Your brothers, but not Hari-san's?" questioned Shikamaru, who immediately noticed the difference. "Does that mean you're married, and not siblings?"

Suddenly two more people appeared at their table. One of the males was Sasuke, who seemed to be dragging a white haired man with him.

"You're late!" screamed both Naruto and Sakura at the new pair. The white haired man, whose hair defied gravity and whose face was covered with a mask and a forehead protector leaving only his right eye visible, smiled charmingly.

"I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!"

Sasuke only sighed, like it was a common occurrence he got bored of. He pushed the other man, introduced as Hatake Kakashi, towards the only open seats left.

Shikamaru repeated his question as if nothing had happened.

"We're not married." Laughed Harry, while George grinned. "But it's a bit complicated. We're very distantly related, but things happened and I adopted George as my brother."

"You don't look alike at all. I mean, in Konoha it's easy to tell who belongs to a clan. The resemblance is always very striking. Take the Hyuuga clan for example, Neji's family all have the same eyes. "Explained Ino.

The Hyuuga in question nodded, agreeing with the girl. "It's part of our bloodline. Hiashi-sama, our clan leader, told me you also have a bloodline. May I enquire to how it works?"

"A most youthful question, Neji!"

"I suppose it has something to do with your pregnancy." Stated Shikamaru.

"It does." Smiled Harry.

"Eeeh, what do you mean Shikamaru?" asked Naruto confused.

"Dobe."

"What was that, Teme!?"

And just like that, Naruto was effectively distracted. Others however were not so easily distracted. Sakura hit the blond hard on the head to shut him up and turned towards Shikamaru.

"What's so special about her pregnancy, Shikamaru?"

Harry frowned as he saw the casual way she hit the blond. Naruto was still nursing the spot her fist had made contact with.

"Troublesome." Sighed the lazy ninja as both Lee and Ino also wanted clarifications. "If you don't mind?"

The last part was directed at Harry. With a small smile, Harry shook his head. George was grinning in anticipation.

"It's obvious. You mean you didn't notice? Aren't you a medical-nin, Sakura?"

The girl flushed but didn't answer.

"Clearly, Hari-san is male."

And so the proverbial bomb was dropped. The reactions were most comical.

"EEEEEHHHHH!"

Eyes wide open, mouth following not far behind, they looked as if Shikamaru had lost his mind. Only Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi didn't show any reaction. Harry didn't know if that was because they already knew or because they hid they reaction better.

George had burst out laughing, while Harry grinned.

"But, but … "Stammered Naruto "You're prettier than Sakura-chan!"

A demonic aura spread over the girl, easily overcoming the shock she had felt.

"Na-ru-to!"

Before anyone could intervene she hit Naruto so hard he flew out of his seat and crashed into the wall. Cradling his abused head, the blond curled up with a whimper. Harry felt himself shaking with rage as he narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"Would you stop doing that!" George also glared at the girl.

"He shouldn't insult me!" screeched Sakura, still blinded by rage. "And he's stupid-"

Immediately Harry cut her off.

"That is no reason to abuse your teammate!" Trembling he tried to reign in his rage. "That's the third time you hit him in the small amount of time I spend around you."

"He deserves it! And don't talk to me like that! You are lucky to be a civilian, otherwise-"

"Otherwise what? Do not think for a minute that because I'm not a shinobi I'm defenceless!" whispered Harry in a dangerous tone. George, seeing Harry was loosing control, edged away from the other wizard, still close enough to offer support, but not too close to be caught in the crossfire.

Instinctively the girl lashed out at Harry and slapped him in the face. George jumped up, but wasn't fast enough. With a murderous look in his eyes, Harry blasted her of her feet with a blast of pure magic. Unconscious the girl landed on the ground. Kakashi approached her and turned her so everyone could see her.

"Oh my."

Curious Naruto came to see what was going on.

Knowing he couldn't kill her or injure her, Harry's magic had turned her skin green.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for all your reviews! They helped a lot! Pairing still isn't decided, but I have a new question: Would you mind a threesome? With who? And please clarify why. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of Vain Gloriousness's story: Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other. However I have permission to do this.  
> The plants descriptions come from Wikipedia and Hp lexicon.
> 
> Note 2: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for your hard work :D
> 
> Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH! I'm sorry for everyone who voted for Ibiki. I'm not pairing him with Harry. I'm already using enough idea's from Vain Gloriousness's story. So, sorry!
> 
> You have been warned! I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

Chapter 5

After making sure Sakura wasn't harmed and only unconscious, Kakashi asked Ino to take her friend to the Hokage. Now that his anger had disappeared, Harry became nervous. New clan or not, he had just attacked a Konoha shinobi, and the Hokage's apprentice at that. Uncertain, he looked at the senior shinobi while chewing softly on his lower lip. Seeing this, Kakashi smiled his famous one-eyed smile.

"No need to worry, Hari-kun. She deserved this. And you acted out of self-defence."

"Che, she should be the last to insult civilians." Scowled Sasuke.

"What does that mean?" George asked sceptically.

"Sakura is from a civilian family so she was basically going to insult her own parents. Troublesome girl." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto went back to his seat, still rubbing his head. Concerned, Harry held his hand out to George who immediately understood what the other wanted. Reaching into one of his pockets, with an extension charm on it, George removed a small vial and handed it to the blond.

"Here. Take one swallow from this. It'll help with your headache."

Curious, Naruto accepted the vial and studied it with a frown.

"What is that exactly?" Kakashi asked, interest piqued.

The other shinobi were also paying close attention.

"It's a headache potion. It's one of the medicines we are going to sell at the pharmacy."

Before the others could ask more questions, Naruto gulped down the potion. He blinked and started grinning.

"It's working! Man, that feels good."

"Already?" came Neji's remark. "That's quick. It reminds me of Hinata's bruise cream."

"Did you make it yourself or is it imported? I don't think I've ever seen such medicine."

George lazily served himself some more meat before he answered the Jounin. "I made it myself. Everything we'll be selling will be made by us."

"How exactly did you turn Sakura-san green Hari-chan?" Asked Lee a bit subdued, completely changing the subject.

"Euhm… It has to do with our bloodline, I guess." Harry replied hesitantly. He needed to be careful when speaking about magic. "I heard shinobi use chakra to perform their techniques, is that correct?"

"Most techniques require it, yes." Shikamaru said with a nod.

"We don't. We have another power source."

"And the origin of that power is?" asked Kakashi suspiciously, after briefly gazing at Naruto.

"We are born with it." Harry frowned, not understanding where that question came from. Weren't all shinobi who had a bloodline born with the trait?

"It manifests at an early age. Usually children are taught to use it once they turn eleven years old." Explained George. "They can use it before then but it's difficult to control at that age."

"Isn't that dangerous? Children with bloodlines are taught from birth, even before they awaken their bloodline."

"Only in situations where the child is in danger. Our power is known to react to extreme emotions. But mostly it's harmless stuff that happens. A bit like what you saw earlier with Hari."

"That must be useful to pull pranks!" came Naruto's reply.

"You have no idea." Grinned George softly and with that, the conversation headed towards lighter subjects.

All in all, it turned out to be an amusing evening. It was nice to once again connect to people his age. It turned out that Naruto, who was the youngest of the shinobi present, was born a year before him and, while they could act like misbehaving children (Naruto and Lee's enthusiasm and the amusement shining from the others when George told them stories about pranks he pulled were a clear give away), they were serious when the conversation changed to the recent problems of their home town. It was clear shinobi life had hardened them, in the same way the war had changed George and himself.

He noticed George shooting Naruto and Sasuke strange looks as the two insisted on walking the wizards home. On either side of Harry, they were bickering among themselves. Since there wasn't any bite in their words and Harry was used to Ron and Hermoine he simply turned them all out and smiled up at the moon.

\----

Over the next few days, Harry and George were busy with preparations for the opening of their shop. The building was completed, ingredients bought, and while Harry was busy cooking in the new kitchen, George brewed potions to stock their storeroom. They would serve only two or three different menus that would vary everyday, and a wide assortment of desserts. The displays were reserved for Harry's cooking while the shelves stored their potions and creams.

After making sure that everything was ready, for at least the fifth time, they were ready for the opening of the pharmacy.

Before they opened for the general public, they had decided to organise a more private opening. Invitations had been sent to the clan heads, their new friends and Lady Tsunade, who also brought her assistant Shizune.

With the invitation in hand, Naruto had visited to ask if the other shinobi of his generation and their senseis were also welcome. Not seeing any problem with it at the time, Harry and George had agreed. Now that they were all inside the pharmacy, however, Harry was having second thoughts. While the tables had been removed to make more room, he hadn't thought this many people would fit into the small building and the ninja were a loud and active group but Harry hadn't stopped smiling since they had arrived.

He greeted the people he already knew and was introduced to the others. It quickly became clear that they would have to ward the building against shinobi. While they all behaved, it was obvious that they weren't used to such a confining room. Adding to that, it seemed some people had made it in without an invitation. Either they had snuck in or, seeing as they seemed to know Naruto, thought they were invited. Harry was sure he didn't invite the boy who introduced himself as Konohamaru, future Hokage. Seeing the kid and Naruto together was a blast! Harry was also introduced to Umino Iruka, a teacher at the ninja academy. Iruka was like a rock in the storm, his calm personality grounding Harry in all the chaos around him.

Sasuke appeared next to them with a glass in his hands which he promptly handed to the black haired wizard. Nodding gratefully at the man, Harry took a sip. Pumpkin juice, George had insisted on bringing wizarding drinks when they came to Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun, it's been a while since I last saw you." Iruka said politely with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Hn."

"That's good. Had any problems with missions lately?"

"Hn."

"Yes, Naruto can be a bit of a handful." The man nodded sagely. Well, apparently Iruka spoke caveman. Harry watched the, in his eyes, one-sided conversation with wide eyes.

"What is happening over there? Is that Konohamaru?" Asked Iruka, eyeing the ruckus Naruto and the boy were making a bit further away. "Please excuse me."  
And with that the man made his way towards the group.

Blushing as he felt Sasuke's eyes on him, Harry twitched a bit.

"Are you having fun?"

The man shrugged and looked in the direction he came from. Following his gaze, he spotted Sakura and Ino in what looked like a big argument.

He was surprised the pink haired girl had the nerve to come to the opening after what happened the last time he had seen her. The green colour on her skin had disappeared after 24 hours and Harry had been called to the Hokage. Tsunade had wanted to know what had happened and after he told her and explained their bloodline, the woman had burst out laughing. He figured he wasn't in trouble after that. He had handed her a gift basket with some samples of their creams and potions as an apology gift.

He snorted. "Fan girls."

Sasuke gave a small smile. It was gone as soon as it appeared but Harry smiled softly.

"I'm going to refill the plates. It seems my snacks are popular."

The plates on the counter were indeed almost empty so he made his way to the kitchen to pick up the other plates he had made, full of small toasts, miniature pizzas and tapas. Gently, the plate was taken from him. Apparently Sasuke had followed him.

"Let me take care of that."

"Thank you." Harry sighed.

Harry had learned by now that one didn't argue with the Uchiha heir. George had apparently instructed both Naruto and Sasuke to make sure Harry didn't have to do any heavy lifting and, surprisingly, both heeded his words, to Harry's dismay. He was pregnant, not an invalid.

The man made his way out of the kitchen and Harry grabbed a few more bottles of pumpkin juice. He cheerfully made his way over to George who was busy filling glasses.

"I thought you were forbidden from helping out tonight." Remarked the redhead.

Sasuke frowned as Harry grinned bashfully.

They were interrupted by a small explosion of smoke that came from the entrance of the room. Silence filled the room once the smoke cleared. Through the crowd that separated them from the door, they saw Naruto looking very gobsmacked at a copy of himself and Sasuke, naked and kissing. Blushing bright red, Harry stared at the scene with a hand on his mouth to mask his surprise. Sasuke instantly disappeared from his side and, together with a recovering Naruto and a furious Iruka, dragged the grinning Konohamaru outside where he promptly dropped the henge. George, on the other hand, found the situation hilarious.

Grabbing another glass of juice, Harry decided to mingle a bit. Anything to keep himself distracted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of Vain Gloriousness's story: Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other. However I have permission to do this. The plants descriptions come from Wikipedia and Hp lexicon.
> 
> Note 2: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for your hard work. :D
> 
> Pairing: SasuHari! The main pairing is decided!I'm sorry for everyone who voted for Ibiki. I'm not pairing him with Harry. I'm already using enough idea's from Vain Gloriousness's story. So, sorry! You have been warned!
> 
> I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

With a smile, Harry switched the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed'. After the opening about a week ago, the pharmacy had quickly drawn a lot of attention from the villagers. It was almost like everyone wanted to visit the shop. Rumours spread almost as fast here as at Hogwarts!

Glad he had agreed with George when the redhead had insisted on only opening for the lunch shift, he made his way towards the back door. Later, when the baby was born, they could expand and open for dinner as well but for now this was more than enough. George was still in the backroom, busy with the last batch of potions, but Harry was impatient and had decided not to wait. Humming a soft tune, he wandered through the village towards the Uchiha compound.

In a few more days, the wizards would move into their new house. He was still a little nervous entering the compound. Over the last few weeks both wizards had discretely thrown purifying charms around in the hope to banish the malevolence that hung in the air and after hearing about the Uchiha history, more specifically about the massacre, neither were very surprised anger, bloodlust, sadness and death still hung around.

Understanding didn't make the empty compound any less creepy though.

Two streets from their temporary house, Harry stopped abruptly. He looked around nervously, sensing danger. Hoping it was simply paranoia, he listened carefully. Turning to the left, he felt more then saw, something moving in the shadows of the street. Cursing that the place was barely illuminated, he tensed. Slowly but surely, he could make out a human figure, walking slowly towards him. Scrunching his nose at the smell of blood, he slowly back away.

"Good evening."

"Sasuke." Sighed Harry, relieved. The man smirked.

"Did I scare you?"

"This isn't funny." Replied Harry sternly. He wasn't pouting, really... he wasn't.

Sasuke chuckled. The man slowly came out of the shadow, fully clad in his Anbu uniform. He had clearly just returned from a mission. Harry frowned as the man clutched his side.

"Did you go to the hospital for that?" said the wizard, vaguely indicating the injury.

Abruptly, the man let go of his ribs.

"It's fine."

Looking down at the wound, he could clearly see blood running over the white armour. Raising his eyebrows, Harry looked disbelievingly at the other. The man promptly looked away.

"Che."

Harry sighed. Really, of all the moments to be stubborn... Catching the shinobi off guard with his quick reflexes, Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him further down the streets towards the house.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you. Seeing as you won't do it, someone has to."

Sasuke sighed and Harry felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Did he really have to make it sound like he was humouring a little kid who wanted candy? Dragging the man inside the kitchen and dumping him in a chair, Harry glared at him and pointed his finger at the other's face.

"Do not move. I'll be right back."

He quickly left the room and went to grab their first aid kit. Being wizards, it was filled with different potions. Debating with himself which he could use (and which he really shouldn't considering their cover) he made his way back into the kitchen, only to see Sasuke gone.

Fists clenching and with what seemed to be becoming a permanent twitch on his eyebrow, Harry turned around. Making his way towards the door, he noticed some blood drops leading towards the bathroom.

Not bothering to knock, he entered to see Sasuke behind the closed shower curtains. Realising what happened he turned bright red. Sasuke pushed part of the white curtains aside to see the wizard gaping at him. Harry could clearly see some scars on Sasuke's chest, as well as the smooth muscles the other had.

"I'll be done in a minute."

"Yes... right... I-I'll just." stammered Harry.

"You can stay if you want." Sasuke smirked, clearly amused at the wizard's tomato impression.

Harry nearly ran towards the door on his way out. Just before he closed the door behind him, he yelled: "And don't you dare leave through that window!"

Going back in the kitchen, he splashed some water on his face in the hopes to cool down a bit. That was embarrassing. Especially when the man had opened those curtains. He didn't completely see Sasuke but he saw enough. He turned bright red again just thinking about it – He wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of his ears. He took some deep breaths, hoping it would help him calm down.

Thankfully, when Sasuke came back, he had got himself back under control. He only blushed faintly when the smirking man looked at him, seated in the chair Harry had dumped him in previously. Sasuke hadn't bothered with a shirt so, clenching his teeth, Harry tried to focus on the cut on Sasuke's side. Kneeling beside to the man, Harry contemplated what to do.

"Did you lose a lot of blood?" He frowned. "It seems a least a day old. Did you treat it?"

"Two days, and I didn't have the time."

Making an irritating noise, Harry grabbed some potions and creams from the kit.

"And why didn't you have it looked at before you came home?"

"Tired." Harry shot the male a disbelieving look.

"Seriously?" Sasuke averted his eyes.

"Will you treat it or can I go to sleep?"

Abruptly putting the Pain-Relieving potion back, he opened the Blood-Replenishing potion and forced the content in the other's mouth. Coughing after that surprise, Sasuke looked at him warily.

"That is disgusting. What was that for?"

"That, my dear, was for being a stubborn idiot." smiled Harry with an innocent smile.

Not having a potion on hand to mend the cut, and not wanting to reveal his wand, Harry applied a simple cream to prevent infections and speed up the healing. He blushed again when putting a bandage in place and then closed the first aid kit with a satisfied air.

"There, that should do it." Sasuke gave him a small smile as thanks and put on a shirt. Standing up, he made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, once again irritated. Was this the hormones playing up?

"Home." came the nonchalant answer.

"I am sorry, but did I say you could leave?" snapped the wizard, grabbing the back of Sasuke's t-shirt but the man only raised an eyebrow.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry dragged him towards his room, and pushed Sasuke towards his bed.

"You'll stay here tonight."

And the second eyebrow joined the first.

"And no complaints!" He jabbed his finger in the chest of the other.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Fine. Where will you sleep?"

"Me? I'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't escape during the night." Harry said with a tone of finality.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait."

Frowning, Harry looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Tomorrow…"

"Yes?" spurred Harry him on.

"To thank you, I'll treat you to dinner."

Flushing again, Harry nodded quickly and made his way out the room. He pulled his wand and cast a sleeping spell on Sasuke to help keep him inside until morning. Nodding to himself, he was startled by a chuckle.

"You should have seen yourself. You looked like an adorable hissing kitten." laughed George, who Harry apparently hadn't noticed entering.

"He was being stubborn." frowned Harry.

"I hope, at least, that now you can understand why we used to call you a nightmare during the war, mister I-am-fine-leave-me-alone." stated George with a big smile.

Wincing slightly, Harry grimaced.

"I've gained a whole new respect for you guys."

A sly smirk appeared on the redhead's face.

"You know, Harry, I noticed you're attracted to him, but I didn't think you'd be that bold. I'm sure if you want him in your bed you could have found another way."

Sputtering, Harry quickly started denying that statement.

"I-it's not like that! I... He was hurt!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but I'm sure you didn't mind seeing him without his shirt on." teased George. "And now you even have a date for tomorrow. Ah, my little Harry is all grown up!"

Blushing fiercely, Harry fled towards the kitchen. He would never tell George about what happened in the bathroom!

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter, but fun to write. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of Vain Gloriousness's story: Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other. However I have permission to do this. The plants descriptions come from Wikipedia and Hp lexicon.
> 
> Note 2: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for your hard work. :D
> 
> Pairing: SasuHari! The main pairing is decided! You have been warned!
> 
> I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He wore an emerald green kimono with a black obi and his hair was in a high ponytail with bangs framing his face. It wasn't anything fancy but George had said this one looked best on him. Nervously, he bit his lip. Was he over thinking this? Sasuke hadn't said it was a date, just a dinner to thank him for his help. So why was he so nervous? Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he studied his reflection.

Damn, he did look like a girl. But all in all, he looked good, so why bother changing it? His heartbeat skipped a beat as someone knocked on the front door and with one last look in the mirror, he made his way out of the bathroom. Halfway down the stairs, he abruptly froze. The last time he had been this nervous, was when he had been dating Cho and Ginny at Hogwarts. Not that he was dating them at the same time, or even that he dated them very long, but it resembled those same butterflies. Did he like the raven-haired shinobi?

Another knock at the door.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, he made it to the door. Just before he opened the door, George poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Harry, good luck." With a wink and a thumbs up, the redhead disappeared again and Harry opened the door with a smile.

"H-hello."

His greeting came out with a light stammer but he couldn't help himself - Sasuke looked gorgeous. He was dressed casually in baggy pants with a black shirt and a grey vest with, of course, the Uchiha clan symbol located on the right sleeve of his vest.

"Hi. You look beautiful."

Breaking free of his daze, Harry blushed. He had not been staring like a love struck girl! Merlin, how embarrassing! Did Sasuke mean that? And was he eyeing him up? Really?

"Thank you, you look nice as well."

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and they started walking, making their way out of the compound and through the village.

"How is your wound?"

"The same as this morning." The shinobi with a smirk. "It doesn't hurt. Your medicine worked well."

Harry smiled slightly. The evening before he had been too pissed to give Sasuke the Pain-Relieving potion but, seeing the other wince while trying to get out of bed, Harry had caved.

"How is the shop doing?"

"Very well actually. We're very busy. It seems like the whole village came to see what the fuss was about and many people any seem to like my cakes. We already have some regulars." Harry smiled happily. "How have you been?"

"Busy with missions."

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen you around, or Naruto. You're on the same team, right?"

"Yes, Sakura is the last member."

"Oh, that explains it. Is she still angry with me?"

"She holds grudges like no other but she deserved it. She's annoying."

"Well, I don't know her that well so I couldn't say. Still, how she treated Naruto… I'm not sure if it's bulling or abuse, but neither are appropriate. At least, not in my eyes."

"Naruto always whined a bit about her, but I never knew if he was serious or not. He had a huge crush on her when we were younger." He sighed. "She's a nightmare. She used to stalk me."

"She's a fan girl, then? They are a menace."

He nodded.

"You had the same problem?"

"Yes, George's younger sister. She didn't stalk me really but she did establish my fan club at school."

They shared a look of understanding.

-o-o-o-

Dinner was nice. Sasuke had chosen a nice and quiet restaurant and they had gotten a private table. They talked amicably through the meal and got to know each other but after dessert things got a bit uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Sure."

"What happened to the father of your child?"

Harry froze. He knew this would come up eventually.

"I'm surprised you're the first to ask." Harry sighed.

Sasuke shrugged. "Shinobi go through a lot of stuff. Some have more luck than others, but everyone has something they don't like talking about."

It was silent while Harry collected his thoughts.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'd like to know."

"Why?" Harry frowned in curiosity.

"I enjoy being around you and talking to you. This dinner only proved it. I'd like to do this again."

"You mean like dating?"

"I believe George-san called it courting."

Immediately Harry turned bright red.

"Did he bother to explain the difference? And why did you talk to George about that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I explained to him what I wanted from this relationship and he called it courting. And I wanted to know if your lover would follow you later on. There was no need to bother you with this if you already had a lover."

"He's not my lover!" said Harry forcefully with a glare.

Sasuke looked a bit taken aback by his fierce reaction.

"My apologies."

Deflating a bit, Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Sasuke studied him quietly.

"I just don't like the assumption that because I chose to keep the baby, I willingly participated in his creating. But I guess it's a logic way of thinking."

He sighed.

"There was some trouble back at home. I wouldn't call it a war, because there was only one major battle and it was mostly fought by schoolchildren. We were on different sides and I got captured so he made sure I would never forget it. In the end I was more relieved to hear he had died in that final battle than I was to hear we had won the war."

"It must have been hard. And still you decided to keep the child?"

Sasuke looked at him with compassion in his eyes. No pity. It was a nice change.

Harry smiled softly and placed a hand on his rounding stomach.

"This child is innocent in all this. He didn't choose his parents and I always wanted a family."

"His? The gender has been confirmed then?"

"Not yet, I have an appointed soon to determine that. But I think it's a boy. And I really don't like calling my baby an 'it'."

Sasuke nodded.

After that they paid for their dinner and left and a silence settled over the couple but it wasn't uncomfortable. Not wanting their evening together to end already, they headed towards the park. Sitting on a bench not far from the play ground, Sasuke took Harry's hand in his own.

"So to come back to our conversation from before: Will you allow me to court you?"

Harry studied Sasuke, still unsure as his thoughts raced in his head.

"You do know that courting is more serious then simple dating, right? It includes courting presents and normally ends in marriage."

"Your brother gave me a book. I memorised it."

"When did this happen?" Harry asked, confused.

"This morning, after breakfast."

"You sure read and memorise fast." Harry muttered to which Sasuke only smiled. "And you are sure about this, with the baby and all?"

"After loosing my clan, it's been my dream to have a family of my own. It's true that I want children of my blood for the survival of my bloodline, but I wouldn't mind taking in another man's child if it was yours." Sasuke smirked again as he saw Harry blush. "I haven't been around children, so I can't tell you I'm good at taking care of them, but I'd like to try."

Giving Sasuke's hand a squeeze, Harry smiled softly.

"I'd like that too."

Trying couldn't hurt, right? He had enjoyed their date, he had concluded he really liked Sasuke, and while he agreed now, that didn't mean he couldn't break it off if it didn't work out.

He blushed again as he saw a genuine smile on Sasuke's face. Sasuke lifted Harry's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

"That's agreed then."

Harry nodded.

-o-o-o-

When Sasuke dropped Harry off at the house, Harry spotted two pairs of eyes spying on them from the house. A certain redhead was hiding behind curtains and a blond was supposedly hidden on the roof. Sasuke sighed, obviously having spotted the two pranksters.

He took Harry's hand again and placed another kiss on the back. Then he looked Harry in the eyes and smiled softly.

"I'll see you later. Good night."

"Good night."

He waved at the disappearing raven and stepped inside. Immediately, George and Naruto cornered him with wide grins and stars in their eyes. Taken aback by the seemingly enthusiastic welcome, Harry took a step back. Before he knew it, they had each grabbed one of his arms and frogmarched him to the living room, only to dump him on one of the couches.

"So, so, so?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"How did it go? Was he nice? Did he behave like a gentleman?" asked George.

"Calm down both of you." Said Harry, still with a huge smile on his face. "When did you get here, Naruto?"

"George came to get me! So you and Sasuke, huh?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry laughed. They were sitting on either side of him, leaning towards him and thus forcing him to lean back on the couch.

"And how did Mister tall-dark-and-broody treat you on your date?" asked the blond again.

"He's not broody!"

"Wait 'till you get to knew him a bit more. He's broody alright. Broody, moody and cranky." Naruto teased with a wink.

"Shut up. He was very nice." Said Harry with another blush. It wouldn't surprise him if that blush became permanent.

"So there wasn't any grunting involved?" George teased with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Turning red again, Harry hastily shook his head.

"I don't understand. Teme does nothing but grunting." Asked Naruto, confused.

Laughing loudly, George whispered what he meant in Naruto's ear. The shinobi blushed but grinned widely. "Brilliant, I need to remember that one."

Harry hid his head in his hands.

"So he didn't try anything?" George asked seriously.

"No." Was Harry's indignant response.

"Sorry, I had to ask. After everything that happened…"

"Let's not talk about that." Harry cut in quickly, practically seeing the question marks around Naruto's head.

"So, so, did you say 'yes'?" asked George eagerly.

"Say 'yes'?" interrupted Naruto shocked. "He asked you to marry him?"

Both Harry and George laughed.

"That isn't funny!" cried Naruto indignant.

"No, Naru, he didn't quiet ask me to marry. He asked to court me."

"Court?" asked Naruto with a frown and an adorable tilt of the head.

"Yes, it's a bit old fashioned, but it's very common where we are from." Lectured George. "It's a bit like a more serious form of dating. When two people are interested in each other, one of them asks for permission to court the other. In this case, Sasuke. If the other accepts, the courtship begins. Sasuke will have to take him out on dates, give him presents, and in general try to prove to Harry that he would make a fine husband. The courtship ends with a marriage proposal. Depending on Harry's answer, they either get married or they break it off."

"That's nice."

"That is in the assumption I said yes." Harry grinned.

"With a smile like that, I'd wager you did." Said George smugly.

All three shared a look and laughed happily.

"So, Sasuke didn't mind the baby on the way?"

"He said he didn't."

"Well, I can't wait to see him around a baby. I bet he'll be so awkward!" Naruto laughed in delight.

"Imagine him changing a diaper." George added with a smirk and Naruto started laughing so hard he fell of the couch.

"I'm sure he'll be great. Beside, it's not like any of us have ever held a baby. We'll all be learning together." Reassured Harry.

"All together?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Sure, uncle Naruto." Grinned Harry. Naruto laughed again, delighted.

"Still taking care of a baby… it's not that simple, especially not in this situation." Said George with a heavy look at Harry.

Harry knew George meant the uncertainty of the dominance of werewolf gene's. No one knew what would happen with the child.

"It's true that he has wanted to restore his clan since we were kids but I wasn't sure how he had that planned. His fan girls gave him such a scare; everyone knew he would turn out gay." Replied Naruto casually, clearly he hadn't caught George's reference. Not that the blond knew…

"We'll see what happens when we get there. It's still a while before we get to that stage."

"When will the baby be born?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I'm due for the end of December so, like I said, we still have time."

"But that's still so long." Whined Naruto. "I don't want to wait that long."

Smiling happily, Harry gave the blond a gentle hug. This day had been brilliant.

-o-o-o-

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on your way out, please! Any suggestions are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of Vain Gloriousness's story: Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other. However I have permission to do this. The plants descriptions come from Wikipedia and Hp lexicon.
> 
>  
> 
> Note 2: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for your hard work. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: SasuHari! The main pairing is decided! You have been warned!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

It was still roughly an hour before the lunch rush when Harry got company at the pharmacy.

 

"Good morning, Hari-chan." Greeted the cheerful blond.

 

Harry tilted his head in confusion. Hadn't the blond been there when Harry had confirmed being male? In any case, he was glad for the company.

 

"Good morning, Ino-san."

 

The girl leaned over the counter with hearts in her eyes and a fanatical look on her face.

 

"Hey, have you heard the news already? Sasuke-kun is dating someone!" The blonde exclaimed. Barely able to suppress his blush, Harry adopted a slightly puzzled look.

 

"Really, what makes you say that?"

 

"Well, he didn't tell me, of course - that man never says anything - but he came to the shop this morning! As you might know, my family own a florist shop, and he came and bought flowers."

 

And that explanation somehow included a swoon on his counter. It was difficult to say if she was upset or happy about that news. Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, he made a shooing motion and with a pout Ino straightened up.

 

"That doesn't have to mean anything, you know. Maybe he wanted some flowers to put on his table." Harry said nonchalantly.

 

She snorted in a very unladylike manner and he shrugged. He knew it was unlikely - Sasuke didn't seem to be that kind of man - but he had learned at Hogwarts that most rumors and gossip couldn't be taken seriously.

 

"So would you like something?"

 

"Hmm, I really shouldn't, but it looks so good." She was practically drooling at the cupcakes in the displays.

 

"Make a compromise then. How about the one with the strawberries, instead of chocolate?"

 

"Oh fine. But could I take it as a take-away? I have to spread the news!"

 

"Sure." Harry smiled. Flowers, huh?

 

Once Ino left and the lunch rush started he didn't have a lot of time to think about Sasuke and flowers and George even came out of his potions lab to help with the mass of people. Most customers chose to not eat at the shop, seeing as there wasn't a lot of room to sit.

 

Naruto usually came by after the lunch rush, if he didn't have any missions. The blond ate ramen at Ichiraku's and then came to eat some dessert and today was no exception.

 

"Hello Hari-chan." Grinned Naruto as he came in.

 

Smiling at the other, Harry nodded.

 

"Hi Naruto. What would you like today?"

 

"Chocolate!"

 

The blond's eyes followed Harry's every move as the wizard served him a piece of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and whipped cream on top. Stars glinted in his eyes as he held his fork ready to attack, which he did the moment Harry let go of the plate.

 

Harry laughed as he saw the delight on Naruto's face at the first bite.

 

"This is delicious!"

 

"Thank you."

 

"Yo Naruto."

 

Another shinobi he didn't know came into the shop and upon seeing him, Harry felt himself shiver and he had to force himself to not step back from the new arrival. He had a wild look, messy brown hair, red triangles under his eyes and sharp canine teeth.

 

"Kiba!"

 

Brilliant, Naruto knew the ninja. That reassured him a bit but still Harry gulped and fought to keep his breathing even.

 

He had never liked dogs because of what happened with Riper, Aunt Marge's dog, and then Fluffy. Sirius had managed to even the balance a bit, but with the whole Greyback thing… It was safe to say that at this point in time, he didn't like dogs. It also didn't help that a huge white dog was looking through the window.

 

"Ah, Kiba, this is Black Hari-chan. Hari, this is Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru is just outside." Naruto introduced politely.

 

"Nice to meet you." The other boy said with a grin but Harry simply nodded.

 

"Kiba and I used to skip classes in the Academy with Shikamaru and

Choji." Naruto explained.

 

The two ninja started chatting but Harry didn't notice. While Kiba didn't look like Greyback, the way he moved and held himself was the same; the same canine confidence, or arrogance in some cases. He saw images of Greyback overlapping Kiba and he recoiled. Without looking back, Harry fled towards the kitchen and braced himself against a kitchen cabinet. He didn't notice anything around him, only feeling

Greyback's teeth pressing around his neck, keeping him in place without breaking the skin. He could only feel those giant hands with claws digging into his chest and thighs, and pain, pain, pain … Steadying himself against the sink, he tried to escape his memories by calming his gasping breathing. He felt nauseous and when he felt a hand on his back it became too much. Within seconds he threw up, several times while a second hand joined the first and rubbed calming circles on his back. A soft voice muttered reassuring words and, although he couldn't understand what was said, he recognized it. George knew he couldn't come too close without risking another panic attack so once Harry's stomach was empty, George helped him sit on a chair. The redhead gently wiped his face with a damp cloth and seeing his brother look at him with that soft look full of affection helped Harry snap out of the daze he was in and manage a shaky smile.

 

"How about we close up early today? You're not in any condition to continue for today. We'll go home and cuddle a bit, how does that sound?"

 

The younger nodded.

 

This wasn't the first time George had found him like that so by now the redhead knew what to do. After such a violent and aggressive experience, Medi-wizards had found it strange that after an episode like that, Harry sought contact instead of flinching away from it. The key was to make Harry calm down and show him people loved him.

 

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to close up."

 

And with a small kiss on his little brother's forehead, George left the kitchen.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. Duh!
> 
> Note: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for putting up with me. ;-)
> 
> Pairing: SasuHari! SLASH! Harry may cross-dress but he's still male!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing!

Harry spent the rest of the day snuggled in a blanket on their couch with a good book to read.  
George had kept him fed and even went shopping for his first craving: anchovies. Harry had finished the first load in record time and he had sent the redhead back to the shop to get more. George had only been gone for a little while when someone knocked at their door. With a frown he looked up but he didn't move. Who could that possibly be?

Not feeling like getting up, he went back to his book. He hadn't even read a whole sentence before the knocking started again. His eyes narrowed and with an angry huff he stood up. On his way to the front door his hand automatically stroked the small bump that was starting to form. For the third time someone knocked on that damn door. Angrily, Harry threw it open and snarled at the person before he saw who it was.

"WHAT?!"

The raven before him only raised an eyebrow and Harry faltered. "S-sasuke?"

"Hormones, I presume?" asked the man with a little smirk. Harry tensed and scowled.

"Not funny! What are you doing here?"

From behind his back, Sasuke presented him with a bouquet of flowers. Hesitantly Harry accepted them. Red roses, without thorns but still with the leaves attached. Shyly, he sniffled them.

"Thank you."

Sasuke took one of Harry's hands in his and once he was sure Harry had a firm grip on his flowers, he placed a tender kiss on it.

"May I come in?" smiled Sasuke.

Bad mood forgotten, Harry stepped back and lead him back to the living room. He grabbed a vase from a cabinet, filled it with water and carefully put the flowers in it. He sat down in his nest of blankets and put the vase on the small table beside him, next to the empty dish of anchovies. Without being asked, Sasuke sat beside him.

"They are beautiful."

The man only studied him. Harry flushed as he realized he only wore one of George's shirts and a pair of boxers. The t-shirt was too big and one of his shoulders was exposed. Sasuke smirked as he saw him blushing but he soon became serious.

"Are you feeling better?"

Harry blinked. "Better?"

"I came across Naruto kicking Kiba's ass on a training field. From what I managed to understand from the dobe, the mutt somehow upset you. I wanted to find out what happened before I neutered him."

Harry grimaced. Sasuke lightly put his hand on Harry's and squeezed gently. Most people thought the last Uchiha to be stoic and unfeeling but Harry had found that the man could be very affectionate. He didn't show it in much in public but when in private he did show emotions.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Not really, but if this courtship continues as it has, you'll have the right to know. Just… give me a second."

"Take all the time you need."

They sat in silence for a while, Sasuke observing the wizard calmly and Harry taking deep breaths.

"I told you about my baby's father, didn't I?"

"I understand what happened, Hari-kun. I don't need to know more." Sasuke reasured him.

Harry managed a shaky smile. "His name was Greyback Fenrir. He had a special condition… l-like a bloodline." Sasuke nodded but didn't interrupt. "He could change into a creature that looked like a combination of a man and a wolf and when he did he would massacre everyone he came across. He enjoyed it." Harry started shaking during his explanation.

"And Kiba reminded you of him."

"Triggered a flashback."

Sasuke gently pulled him to his chest and hugged him. With a deep breath, Harry slowly started relaxing as Sasuke combed his fingers through his hair.

"Everything will be fine." Muttered the shinobi.

"Will it?" said Harry with a scared voice. "My child could inherit that bloodline. What will I do then?"

"We will wait and see what happens. If your child does inherit the bloodline, we'll help him through it. We will teach him to know better than that. No child is born evil."

Harry extracted himself from Sasuke's arms to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you." He pecked the man on the cheek and hid back in his arms. He knew he would be bright red and he would bet Sasuke was smirking again but Sasuke's eyes had shown that he genuinely meant what he had said and it meant a lot to him.

"We'll deal with it if and when the situation arises." Sasuke whispered.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled George suddenly from in the hallway.

Harry jumped a bit but Sasuke's only reaction was to stroke him on his back to calm him down.

The redhead came into the room and smirked as he saw Sasuke. "I come bearing gifts!"

Harry smiled at his brother as George filled his plate with a new load of anchovies.

"He's having his first craving." George explained proudly as he saw Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded and turned back to Harry.

"What have you planned for your birthday?" asked Sasuke changing the subject completely.

"My birthday?"

"Come on, Hari-chan, don't tell me you forgot again?" asked George. "Nice flowers."

"It's your birthday this week." Explained Sasuke.

"Really? Already? Guess I lost track of time…"

"I'm reserving him for lunch." Butted George in again. "I already have it planned out and you're more then welcome to join." George grinned evilly. "And you can have him after that!"

"Fine, what hour should I come?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Harry, amused.

"No."

"Not really."

Harry pouted.

"Oh come on, it's only logical." Reasoned George. "You didn't even know your birthday was coming up!"

"He has a point."

Harry lightly punched Sasuke on his arm. "You're supposed to be on my side, not his!"

Sasuke only grinned, clearly amused.

"And here I was going to ask you to accompany me for the ultrasound this week." Said Harry as he pointedly looked away from the other. He felt Sasuke tense up and immediately felt bad about joking like that.

"You mean that? You're not joking?"

"Well, I was only joking a bit, but I was going to ask you…" Harry trailed off uncertainly.

"I'd like that. Coming with you, I mean." Replied Sasuke gently. Harry smiled, relieved, and kisses Sasuke's cheek again.

TBC.

Next time: the ultrasound and the birthday party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter and I thank you for reading.  
> I'd like to hear it if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or the rest of the story in general….  
> QUESTION:  
> -What do you think the gender of the baby should be? I already decided but I'm curious for your reactions.  
> \- What would you like to see happening on Harry's birthday? I already decided on most of George's part of the day, but Sasuke's part is still open for suggestions…
> 
> Leave a comment on your way out, please. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. Duh!
> 
> Note: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for putting up with me. ;-)
> 
> Pairing: SasuHari! SLASH! Harry may cross-dress but he's still male!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing! *hint* :D

Harry gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. They were sitting in a waiting room in the hospital and, in a few moments, Shizune would come and get them for the ultrasound and he was nervous.

"Everything will be alright." Reassured Sasuke.

Just then the door opened and Shizune came in.

"It's your turn, Hari-san." She looked up from her clipboard. "Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Moral support." They got up and Sasuke led him gently into Tsunade's hospital office.

"Uchiha, Hari-kun." Greeted the Hokage. She raised an eyebrow at her ANBU but Sasuke only stared back. She shrugged.

"You can take a seat on here." Tsunade patted the special cushioned chair. He could easily lie on it but Sasuke insisted on helping him as it was higher than a normal chair.

Sasuke didn't let his hand go even as he was settled. Tsunade stared at them for a few seconds and they gave a small smile.

"Nervous?" she asked.

Harry nodded, too full of nerves to actually respond.

"There is nothing to worry about. First, I'll give you and the baby a general check-up, and then I'll show you your baby on this screen."

"Okay."

Her hand was coated in green chakra as she let it hover just above his skin.

"As I said before, your health could be better. Do you still take the pills I gave you?"

Harry nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a worried frown.

"During a previous appointment I noticed Hari-kun's health wasn't as it should be. It's natural after everything he went through the last year but I gave him some supplements."

"The last year? How do you know that?" asked Harry with a frown.

"The people who brought you in contact with me gave me a vague outline of what happened to you. And these scans show me every problem your body has ever had, from malnutrition to stab wounds…" Harry sighed. "And now for the child…Could you lift your shirt?"

With a nod Harry did as told. He knew this would happen so he had put on a simple shirt and trousers.

"Everything seems to be in order."

With a relieved smile, Harry looked at Sasuke, who smiled gently back at him.

Seeing the interaction, Tsunade smiled at the two. She had always thought the last Uchiha's emotions had died with his older brother. The two had fought to the death, and while Itachi had laid dying, the true story behind the massacre had been revealed. She still thanked every god out there that Sasuke had come back to the village to demand answers. Well, he had demanded Danzou's head, but those are details. When she found out the story, she had searched the whole Hokage tower, searching for a single piece of paperwork to see if Sarutobi, her old sensei, had anything to do with it. After a rough confrontation, in which Danzou in the end confessed to acting on his own with Sarutobi covering it up for him afterwards, Sasuke had killed him, but not before everyone had seen that Danzou had implanted dozen of Sharingan eyes in his body.

She suppressed a shudder at the thought. Sasuke's reintegration into the village had gone smoother than expected. He had decided to go back to the village that Itachi had devoted his life protecting and the villagers were overjoyed to see him back. The shinobi corps had been a bit more difficult but his old team had pulled the others along. It took a while, but after more than a year with constant ANBU surveillance, Sasuke re-joined the ranks. He had been one of her best shinobi ever since.

"This might be a bit cold." She warned as she started to apply a transparent gel on his small bump. He was really starting to show. It wouldn't surprise her if the baby was born before his due date. She grabbed a little metal machine which was connected to the screen with a wire.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes, please." Responded Harry, his eyes already glued to the screen.

He squeezed Sasuke's hand again and the man took a step closer to him. Tsunade pressed the little metal thing to his stomach and the screen sprang to live. The image was shockingly sharp even if it was in black and white. Harry felt a grin stretch across his face as he saw his child for the first time. It was unmistakably a baby. A head, arms, legs… even this small his baby was perfect. Tears sprang in his eyes.

"It's a boy." Tsunade told them with a gentle smile.

A normal healthy baby boy… without any wolf like features. The chance had been small, but Harry knows he has the worst of luck…

Sasuke placed a kiss on his temple, effectively breaking Harry's gaze from the screen.

"He's beautiful."

The large smile on Sasuke's face had Harry staring at him, until he understood what the Uchiha had said. His gaze immediately locked on the screen again. In his initial observation of his child he had been so overwhelmed he hadn't seen it, but it was obvious now. Tears fell down his cheeks as he watched his son move his arms and legs around. And maybe it was his imagination, but for a second, he felt something strange. He pressed his hand to his bump as he felt a soft ripple, almost as if he could feel his boy move.

"Congratulations, you're having a healthy baby boy." Stated Tsunade. "Healthy but very big for his age. I was told you conceived somewhere in the month of March, correct?"

"Yes, around the end of the month." Confirmed Harry, still looking at the screen.

Tsunade pressed a few buttons on the machine.

"I'll print you some photos," she said with a smile. Then she handed Sasuke a wet cloth to clean up the gel and she went back to her desk as she shut off the screen. "If you'll join me at my desk."

"Now," she started as they were both seated in chairs opposite her, "Harry-kun, you need to realize your child is developing very quickly." Seeing their worried faces she quickly continued. "There is nothing wrong with him but I don't think this little one will wait the whole nine months to be born. I suggest you start preparing for the birth."

"So quickly?" asked Harry a bit panicked.

"Oh, he won't pop out tomorrow, but I'll bet he'll be early."

"Seeing your reputation, betting might not be our best option." Said Sasuke with a grin.

Harry smiled and Tsunade snorted.

"An Uchiha joking around... now I've seen everything."

They left soon after, simple walking through the village on the way to the Uchiha compound. Harry stopped walking as they came across a playground with children. Sasuke stopped next to him. In silence, Harry observed the playing children, a hand on his bump.

"Are you alright? Want to go sit down?" asked Sasuke, nodding to a bench a bit further.

Harry nodded and Sasuke led him to sit down.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed." Said Harry as Sasuke repeated his question. "A little boy."

Sasuke smiled softly, but there was joy shining through his eyes. Harry leaned into Sasuke and buried his face in the other's chest.

"I wish he was yours." Muttered Harry silently.

He felt Sasuke tense and froze himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"He will be, as will the others later on." With a smile Harry looked up.

"Feeling confident?"

Sasuke only smirked.

"You know…" Harry hesitated for a bit and gathered his Gryffindor courage. "There is a way for you to biologically become his father… if you really want to, that is…"

Sasuke stilled again.

"R-really?" asked the shinobi, a bit breathlessly.

Harry nodded. "I'd need to do some research but I know it's possible. It's part of our bloodline. Unfortunately, it won't replace the other… let's call him a gene-donor, put it'll add your genes, giving this child three fathers… if I'm making any sense?"

Sasuke nodded, his brain working lightning fast. He looked at Harry, seeing the uncertain look in his eyes.

"I'd love that."

With a huge grin, Harry leapt at him and kissed him full on the lips. Their eyes grew wide as they realized what happened and Harry quickly drew back. Shocked he covered his lips with his hand and turned bright red. Seeing his reaction, the shock left Sasuke's face and he smiled softly.

X-x-x-x

Harry still turned red a few days later as he remembered the kiss they shared at the playground. He hadn't seen Sasuke the last few days and he knew he wouldn't see him until his birthday. Sasuke had left the village on a mission but he had promised to be back for his birthday.

He frowned as he thought about his lover… boyfriend? Intended? In any case he still clearly remembered seeing Ino and Sakura searching around the village for Sasuke, arms loaded with gifts. Apparently the man's birthday was on the 23th of July and he hadn't said anything about it. Granted he was on a mission but still... So, after speaking to George, he had decided to celebrate both their birthdays at the same time.

Still, he had stressed about a gift for the last few days. Asking Kakashi, who was Sasuke's old teacher, hadn't helped at all. The man had recommended a book series and, naïve as he was, Harry had gone looking for them in a bookstore…

So he had asked George and together they had researched the blood adoption. It had turned out it was a fairly simple potion to make. Apparently due to inbreeding in the Wizarding World, blood adoption has always been popular… The new father needed to add some blood and raw magic, or maybe chakra in this case, to the potion, and if the child wasn't born yet, the necessary runes would be written with this mixture on Harry's bump. Then Harry would activate them with his magic to show his acceptance of the new bond. If the child had already been born, the runes would be drawn on the child and either the child or his mother would activate them.

Of course, the younger the child, the easier the genes were accepted. Part of Harry wanted to perform the adoption as soon as possible, but another part thought he was being too hasty.

He knew that in the past few weeks since they started courting, he had fallen hard for the shinobi. He was genuinely happy now, but the pessimistic side of him thought this happiness wouldn't last...

George had declared him crazy when he told him this. He had gone back to Tsunade to explain the procedure of the adoption. The woman had been fascinated with the idea and had asked for whatever information they could give her. When asked for her advice, she revealed that she knew Sasuke as someone who committed to a made promise. This reassured him. He had guessed as much, but he needed to be careful. He had a little boy to think about now...

The day of his birthday he woke up from a knock on his door.

Muttering, he gave permission to enter. He closed his eyes again and smiled as he felt fingers combing through his hair.

"Happy birthday." Said Sasuke while placing a kiss in his hair.

"Good morning and happy birthday to you as well."

"You found out?"

"Of course I did. Your fan club was going crazy." Harry frowned slightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't really celebrate it anymore. Not since my family died." Explained Sasuke.

"Well get used to it again. You're starting a new family after all." Said Harry shyly.

Sasuke smiled contently. "Understood. Now get up, breakfast is ready."

Harry yawned and stretched. He blushed again as he felt Sasuke's eyes trailing over his body. Nights were warm in Konoha, especially in summer, so he only wore his boxers to sleep with a thin blanket giving Sasuke a nice view.

The man winked and stood up.

"I'll see you downstairs."

Harry took a quick shower and put on a nice kimono before going downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, Sasuke was the only one there.

"You slept late, George went on ahead to finish the preparations for your surprise." Sasuke said, seeing his confusion. "We'll join him after you've eaten a bit."

So after a quick piece of toast, they left the house.

Sasuke had taken Harry's hand while walking.

"Are we going to my house?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." Hummed the pregnant boy.

Sasuke led him inside and towards what he knew to be the living area, with large shoji doors towards the garden. The whole house was built in a traditional Japanese style. He gave a low bow and motioned for Harry to enter. Harry laughed and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Shocked, Harry stared with an open mouth at the sea of red that greeted him.

George, of course stood under a banner spelling 'Happy birthday Harry!' His parents stood next to him. Ron and Hermione were also present, as well Bill, Fleur and Ginny.

His two best friends charged him and tackled him in a big hug. Only a well-timed hand on his back prevented him from falling.

"W-what are you all doing here?" asked Harry, stunned.

"You didn't think we'd miss your birthday, did you?" asked Ron with a grin.

"I had a special port-key made for them." explained George with a wink.

His friends let him go and Mrs. Weasley took their place.

"Oh, Harry, it's been too long."

"Happy birthday, son." said Mr. Weasley with a smile.

"Thank you."

Bill and Fleur wished him a happy birthday as well and only then did Harry notice the baby that Fleur was carrying in her arms. She handed him the child.

"Is this Teddy?" asked Harry, seeing the boy's bright green hair. Living in Konoha had taught him anything was possible and he had become used to strange colored hair.

Fleur nodded.

"Andromeda let us take him for the day. She couldn't be here but she wishes you a happy birthday none the less." explained Bill.

Ginny approached him next. She also gave him a hug but she grimaced as she pulled back.

"Not now." said Harry stern.

He really hoped she wouldn't start again. After the war, Ginny had made it clear she wanted to get back together, but Harry had changed too much... He didn't love her anymore and had gotten really annoyed with her behavior. And once she finally seemed to accept that, they had all found out about his pregnancy and she had obviously felt his bump as she hugged him.

She had made her disapproval very clear and he suspected she still wasn't over him.

"And who's he? "Asked Ginny frostily and looking behind him. Feeling a smile emerge on his lips, Harry turned back to Sasuke.

He took a step back so he stood next to the ninja and introduced him with a large smile. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. We started courting a few weeks ago."

And with that, they all started speaking at the same time.

Most of what Harry could hear were questions about how they met, if he was happy, how long this had been going on, remarks that he was too young for this (Mrs. Weasley), etc.

At least until... "You're gay?!" screamed Ginny, shocked.

"Yes, in both meanings of the word." replied Harry with a serious look.

"Oh, how funny." said the youngest girl sarcastically.

"Ginny, stop it." said George in a voice that wouldn't allow any argument. "Today is about Harry's birthday."

She scowled.

"Well then Harry, let me be the first to say congratulations." Mr. Weasley said with a smile as he pulled the boy into a loose hug, mindful of Teddy.

"Thank you."

"Yes, félicitations, 'Arry." said Fleur. "'E is very 'andsome."

"Yes, he is." beamed Harry.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"I still think I'm the lucky one, Miss." said the Uchiha with a charming smile.

"Oh my, what a lovely young man." Mrs. Weasley flushed with a smile.

"Come on Harry, come see your presents." said Hermione as she guided him towards the table.

It was a low table, as all Japanese tables were, but there was an opening in the ground around it, just big enough that everyone seated at the table could sit as if on a chair. As Sasuke sat down next to him, Harry handed him Teddy.

"This is my godson. Will you hold him for a while?"

"Sure, it'll be good practice."

"You need to support his head." advised Hermione from Harry's other side.

Sasuke nodded in thanks. Molly seated herself next to him with Arthur on her other side and both started politely interrogating Sasuke.

"So," started Hermione, "tell me honestly. Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, I really am 'Mione. I finally feel like I can breathe. No more press or hero-worship. I can finally be 'just Harry'."

She smiled. "I'm glad. You started to look really miserable. We hoped you could become happy a little closer to home though. Where exactly are we?"

"You don't know?"

Ron, who sat on the other side of the table, shook his head. "No way mate, it was part of George's deal. We could come but only after agreeing to certain conditions. We could only come here with a special goblin made port-key, untraceable, and only usable for a few hours. We can't leave the house, and we're supposed to leave after lunch."

"Why he insisted on the last part is clear now though. Do you have plans with Sa- what was his name?"

"Sasuke, and don't play dumb 'Mione. His name won't help you find out where we are. But yes, we do have plans, but he won't tell me what they are."

With a brief glance at Sasuke, he saw him grin and wink at him from the corner of his eye, which apparently didn't hinder him in charming Mrs. Weasley so much she was enthusiastically telling him about Wizarding weddings...

"I do love what you're wearing, Harry." Said Hermione, suddenly changing the subject.

"I know, right." Said Harry enthusiastically. "At first, I thought they were too feminine, but these are really comfortable."

After a while Mrs. Weasley and the girls left to prepare dinner and when they came out of the kitchen their arms were loaded with all his favorite dishes. As always, Mrs. Weasley's cooking was delicious, though Harry did notice Sasuke ate less than usual. He didn't think it very strange because he knew now that English food used a lot more fat than anything he had found in Konoha. The Uchiha seemed determined to occupy himself with Teddy, as if to prove to Harry he could take care of an infant. It helped that Teddy seemed to like him and constantly tried to put the bangs either side of Sasuke's face in his mouth, but after dinner Harry stole Teddy back to give him his bottle. Seeing everyone stand up to clean the table, Harry turned towards the ninja.

"Are you alright? I didn't intent for you to meet the family this early on."

"It's fine, don't worry. I wanted to come. They are nice people and they care deeply for you."

Harry sighed. "I know and it was difficult to leave them behind, but still… I needed to leave that world behind."

"I'm glad you did."

Teddy had finished his bottle and Harry put him on his shoulder with a little napkin covering said shoulder as Molly had shown him. He gently tapped Teddy on the back until he burped.

"You're a natural at this." Said Sasuke with a happy smile." I can't wait to see you like this with our kid."

Harry smiled happily, even if he blushed brightly at the idea.

"Well, aren't you two cute." Smiled Ron as he joined them back at the table.

"Leave them alone," Arthur reprimanded his youngest son. "Now Harry, time for gifts!" And suddenly a whole pile of presents appeared on the table as if by magic.

He got a nice book from Bill and Fleur, called _What to do if the dead don't leave you alone_.

"George hinted you might be able to use it." Said the curse breaker with a wink.

Thinking back to the Uchiha compound, he smiled thankfully.

The other gifts, however, moved him to tears. Little clothes, one piece pyjamas, even knitted jumpers and a few toys for when their baby was older…

"Thank you all so much."

He sniffed as he wiped his tears away. His family smiled understandingly at him.

"How are you Harry, really?" asked Molly. "You and your child?"

"We're both fine. We just found out a couple of days ago it'll be a boy."

"Harry, I know you don't want us barging in here too often, but I'd like to come visit my first grandchild when he is born. Would that be okay?" asked Arthur.

"Of course!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up, until it was time for the wizards to leave. Harry waved at them with tears burning in his eyes as Sasuke helped him up. It was time for them leave and, once they were gone, the others could leave via port-key.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the whole birthday, but I'm still struggling with Sasuke's part.
> 
> A nice long chapter, and I gave a bit of background for Sasuke! I still don't know where I put this story in the Shippuuden timeline… What do you think? Should I incorporate the Shippuuden AU timeline (Au since Sasuke is back in Konoha) or not? I'm not sure…
> 
> And now I need to start looking for a name… Anyone any suggestions?
> 
> Leave a review on the way out, please! :D they really help motivate me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. Duh!
> 
> Note: This fic is currently being beta'ed by Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for putting up with me. ;-)
> 
> Pairing: SasuHari! SLASH! Harry may cross-dress but he's still male!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing! *hint*. :D
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

After leaving the Weasleys', Sasuke led Harry upstairs. Harry wiped his tears away – stupid hormones – and quickly became excited about the rest of the day. He was glad the visit to the Weasleys had gone so well. He had left the Wizarding world in a hurry after their last fight but it seemed at least Molly had accepted he was keeping his baby boy. He knew that children out of wedlock were taboo in the Wizarding world but he couldn't care less. Ms. Weasley still had hopes that he would get together with Ginny, however maybe Ron and Arthur finally managed to convince her it wouldn't happen. It seemed like Ginny was starting to understand that as well though she still seemed a bit bitter. He could understand that, somewhat, but he hadn't led her on or anything. He had been very clear he wouldn't get back together with her after the battle at Hogwarts.

"For the rest of the day, I thought first the gifts, and then a walk through the village, followed by a small meal seeing as we ate enough with your family."

"That sounds wonderful." Smiled Harry happily.

Sasuke squeezed his hand and led him into their guest room.

The first thing Harry saw as he walked into the room was a mahogany wooden cot.

He took a step inside and walked closer to get a better look at it. The cot was beautiful, with linen in a soft blue colour. His hand trailed softly over the wood.

"Do you like it?" asked Sasuke almost hesitantly.

"It's beautiful." Sighed Harry with a smile.

"It used to be mine. I bought the fabric in a nice baby shop, we can go back there later on if you want. They were very discreet; no new rumours in the village."

Harry felt like his heart would burst with affection for the man. Not able to contain himself, he gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly and Sasuke looked very smug.

"Thank you. I really like it. You slept in this?"

Sasuke nodded. "Both me and Itachi. My parents placed it in the attic and I found it there a few years ago."

"And you kept it?" asked Harry curious.

"It didn't feel right to get rid of it. I knew I was gay, but I always wished for a family, so I guess this was my way of keeping hope."

Sasuke placed his arms around the smaller raven and gently caressed his bump. Harry smiled and placed his hands on Sasuke's.

"I still have another gift for you, but you'll have to pick it out yourself."

Curious, Harry turned in the hug so he could look Sasuke in the eyes.

"I wanted to buy you a puppy, partially to help you get over your fear of them."

Harry flinched, and Sasuke hurriedly continued. "I didn't pick one out yet. I thought we could go to the Inuzuka kennels to pick one out and, if it gets too much, I'll buy you another pet, like a cat or something."

Harry sighed and tried to relax in the hug. He appreciated the thought.

"I'll try. Thank you."

He smiled "And now it's time for your gift."

He took Sasuke's hand and led him to his room. They hadn't officially moved in yet, but most of their stuff had already been moved.

"My gift?"

"I told you that from now on you'd have to celebrate your birthday and a birthday is never complete without a gift." Grinned Harry.

He took a long box out of a closet and handed it to Sasuke.

Carefully the shinobi opened the box. His eyes widened as he spotted the beautiful katana inside. With wide eyes he unsheathed the blade.

"You have to remember to be careful with it. The blade is poisoned."

"Which poison is it?"

"Basilisk venom. It's the most deadly snake there is. Until now, no one ever managed to make an antidote for it. Only tears from a Phoenix can save you if you've been poisoned."

"I'm immune to most snake poisons."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't test that." Said Harry tensely.

Sasuke nodded. "I won't. It's a beautiful sword."

Harry smiled. He was glad Sasuke liked it. It had taken him a lot of effort to have the Goblin make it, and of course he had to promise it would be returned to them at the time of Sasuke's death, something Harry didn't want to think about.

"I'll have to test it later. For now, how about that walk?"

Harry nodded happily.

They ended up walking through the village for quite some time. As promised, Sasuke showed him the little baby shop he had found and Harry dragged him inside. It was time he started thinking of buying everything his little boy would need. For today he only bought a little lion plushy and a soft one-piece teddy bear sleeping suit. He could already imagine his son in it. It was just too adorable, he couldn't help it. Sasuke smiled indulgently at him and went to pay.

At one point during their walk, Sasuke spotted his female team-mate approaching. He quickly scooped Harry in his arms and took off over the rooftops before she spotted them. He knew there would be a confrontation later on but he didn't want to spoil Hari's birthday with Sakura's temper tantrum.

"I apologize." Said Sasuke as he put Harry back on the ground. They were outside the village now, in the forest. "I didn't feel like dealing with Sakura today. Ever since those rumours of me dating someone spread through the village, she's been unmanageable."

"It's alright." Harry said softly.

He didn't feel like dealing with the girl either. They talked some more as they walked, getting to know each other. Seeing as there was no one around, both felt more at ease talking about their past and as Sasuke told him about his family and all his brother had sacrificed, Harry made note to consider Itachi as a name for their baby. Not as his first name, his boy was his own person after all, but maybe as a second name. He didn't think Sasuke would mind; he clearly still loved his older brother.

It also explained why Harry felt uncomfortable in the Uchiha compound. He would need to talk to Sasuke about the spirits lingering there. They hadn't talked about where they would live if this courtship worked out, but there was no way he would live there permanently if something wasn't done.

As the sun began to set, Sasuke took him to the top of the Hokage monument and Harry could only gape at the scene before him. He could see the whole of Konoha in an orange shine that took his breath away.

"Wow."

"It's really something, isn't it? Naruto brought me here after I came back to the village after Itachi died."

Sasuke unpacked a scroll and unsealed it. A blanket appeared, together with candles and a picnic basket.

"Are you hungry? I didn't bring much. George had told me we would have a large lunch."

"I could eat." Harry smiled. Sasuke helped him sit which irritated Harry a bit. He wasn't big enough to not be able to sit on his own, but he didn't say anything.

Sasuke pulled some boxes full of sushi out of the basket and Harry eagerly picked one as Sasuke presented him the box. He had been craving fish in the last few weeks, so he was very pleased with the menu.

"Do you have missions next week?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I just came back from a long one, so not yet."

Harry nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"I wanted to do some more shopping for the baby. We still need a lot of things."

"Have you thought about a nursery?"

"Not really. I thought I'd keep the baby with me in my room in the beginning. We'll need to start thinking about where we'll live. I mean, construction just finished for our house and it would be a waste if I were to move out before I got settle in, but you have your own compound… Hmmm."

"Why don't you move into your house for now?"

"But he'll be your child too!"

Sasuke grinned happily at that. "I could always spend the night in your bed."

Harry blushed bright red. "Pervert! Like I'll be having sex with our child in the room!"

"I'm sure we can find a babysitter." Sasuke laughed at Harry's expression. "I'm joking. But, I do like it when you say _our child_."

"Well, it will be." Said Harry shyly. "George already started working at the adoption potion. It'll take a while to finish which is why he started already."  
Then Harry explained how the potion worked. Sasuke seemed intrigued.

"So if we do this ritual before birth, it would be my biological son that will be born?"

Harry nodded with a smile. Sasuke grinned happily and hugged Harry in excitement.

Then Sasuke gently pulled Harry's face towards his own. Harry blushed slightly. He knew what would happen next, but he didn't fight it. Hesitantly, their lips touched. Once Sasuke noticed no resistance on Harry's part, he pressed his lips more firmly to Harry's. He slowly started to move them, encouraging Harry to kiss back. Harry on his part was overwhelmed by the feelings Sasuke woke in him. Merlin, this felt nice! His whole body felt warm as he pressed closer to his boyfriend. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him as he clung to the shinobi's shirt. Sasuke asked permission to enter his mouth with his tongue and Harry happily granted it. His hands quickly moved to Sasuke's hair as their kiss grew more heated.

As they broke apart, Harry noticed he was sitting in Sasuke's lap. Both had a bright blush on their face. Harry hadn't ever felt so content in his live. With a happy sigh, he cuddled into Sasuke, who tightened his arms around him.

They stayed there until the candles were burned out and it became too dark to see clearly.

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry had managed to convince Sasuke to forget about the dog. Sure, he agreed, he should work to conquer his fears, but with a baby on the way, he didn't think he would have time to raise a pup.

Still, the last few months had passed quickly. Harry had kept himself busy with the shop, though the bigger his bump got, the more George took over. At the moment they only sold potions in the shop because Harry got tired so quickly these days.

He was kneeling in the greenhouse. He had just finished planting some vegetables for the coming winter months. Now, he sat on the ground and gently rubbed his big belly.

He smiled gently as he felt his son gently kicking against his hand. His little one really knew him well. He had spent quite a few evenings with Sasuke on the couch, cuddling together, softly talking to their baby.

He was looking forward to later that day. The adoption potion was finally ready and George had prepared a room for the ritual. Tsunade had insisted on being present as their medic and of course George and Naruto would be there as well. They also had a small celebration planned for their friends – well mostly Sasuke's friends – or could they only classify as colleagues?

Tsunade had helped them come up with a story to tell the rest of the village. In the non-classified version of the file, it would read that the adoption had been achieved thanks to an obscure sealing technique Sasuke had found in the secret Uchiha jutsu library. Sasuke had wanted it that way, so no-one (*cough*Sakura*cough*) could claim Harry had forced Sasuke in the relationship.

That girl... Harry frowned. She was one of the reasons he didn't go to the Apothecary anymore. She hadn't hurt him or anything, she just liked to randomly barge in and start screaming insults since she had somehow found out who Sasuke was [dating](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=41323810#). It really didn't help his stress levels, especially since his hormones made him either start crying or start screaming back.

He really didn't like her. He hoped she wouldn't come tonight.

"Hari! Hari! Hari!"

A blond tornado entered the greenhouse and grabbed his arm, tugging lightly. Naruto had learned the hard way he had to be careful around the young wizard. Not that he had hurt the pregnant wizard but Sasuke had established some ground rules for the energetic shinobi.

"Hello Naruto, take a deep breath. In and out."

Harry gently helped the hyper blond calm his breathing. Once calmed down, Naruto sat down next to him.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you." Said Harry softly.

"IdontknowwhattodoGeorgejustaskedmeoutandIdontknow-"

"Naruto, I didn't understand a word you just said."

"I-I just…" the blond inhaled deeply. "George asked me out!"

Harry patted Naruto's hand gently. He was slightly shocked. Sure, George spend a lot of time with Naruto, but he hadn't seen this coming. Though, he hadn't quite been the fastest to see his own relationship with Sasuke coming.

"What did you answer him?"

"I think … I said 'yes'." Said Naruto hesitantly.

"You think?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I think I nodded and then ran." The blond clarified sheepishly.

Harry sighed fondly. "You ran straight here, am I right?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Naruto." Harry shook his head.

"I couldn't help it! He surprised me!" Naruto reacted defensively.

"Do you like him?"

Naruto stayed silent for a while, and then shrugged.

"I can't help unless you talk to me, Naruto." Said Harry softly.

"I just… This is so confusing. I mean, for a very long time I really liked Sakura-chan! And then a while ago Hinata confessed to me and she has been avoiding me ever since… I know I don't like her that way but it's so awkward now. George is a great friend but I've never thought of him like that. I never thought of any guy like that!"

"Do you still like Sakura?" Harry asked patiently, tackling one issue at the time.

"I'm not sure, I think it's mostly become a habit now. To ask her out, I mean."

Harry nodded.

"Alright, putting that aside, have you ever thought of having a relationship with another guy?"

"Not really. I mean, it's not like I don't like gay people!" Naruto hastily made sure. "I just never considered it for myself."

Harry squeezed Naruto's arm. "Don't worry, I was the same until I found out I was pregnant. Then I started to do some serious thinking."

Naruto nodded. "How did you decide?"

Harry sighed. "I wasn't easy, especially seeing the situation I was in. I talked a lot with George about it. It took a while but I decided I didn't mind. Imagining myself with other men scared me but it didn't disgust me and, considering the situation, I thought that was normal. When I met Sasuke, it was natural to just go with it, you know. I've felt nervous around him, sure, but never scared. I enjoy his company, I miss him when he's not around me and I'm attracted to him." Harry shrugged.

Naruto looked thoughtfully.

"I'd say think about it a bit, maybe go on the [date](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=41323810#) to see if you two could be more and then make your decision."

"Okay. Thank you."

Naruto fell silent. Harry smiled softly.

"Come on, help me up." He extended his arms and Naruto helped him on his feet. "We should probably head inside and get ready."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait!" The blond said enthusiastically. "I'm really glad I get to see it."

"Of course. This little one will need godparents." Harry laughed to which Naruto grinned in delight.

They headed inside where George and Sasuke were in the kitchen. Sasuke had a sheet of paper in his hands and he was staring at it intently with his Sharingan spinning wildly.

George turned towards them. "He's memorising his lines." He winked and greeted Naruto with a soft smile. The blond smiled hesitantly back with a slight blush.

Harry approached the ninja and kissed his cheek. Startled, Sasuke looked up and smirked as he saw Harry's blush.

"Hello, koi." Sasuke briefly pecked Harry's lips.

"I'm going to change." Harry hurried upstairs.

He felt so stupid, getting flustered every time they kissed. He had never understood why people referred to being in love as having butterflies in their stomach, until now that is…

"Don't take too long, the guests will be here soon." George yelled after him.

Harry quickly changed into some nice muggle clothes. He hadn't worn kimono in a while now as it felt a bit uncomfortable with his baby bump.

Once back downstairs, he stood next to Sasuke and the man immediately put an arm around his waist, giving Harry a kiss and caressing his bump with his other hand.

"Hello little one."

"I can never tell if you are talking to me or the baby." Mock glared Harry as his – soon to be 'their' – son kicked against Sasuke's hand. The other only smirked.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Maybe later."

The first guests arrived; Kakashi and Iruka arrived at the same time and cheerfully greeted the people inside. Iruka gave Harry a wrapped box.

"It just a little something for the baby. Nothing special."

Harry thanked him gratefully.

"Think nothing of it." Said the man as Sasuke nodded in thanks. "I get quite attached to my students, but that generation is special."

"Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto had spotted the man and tackled him in a hug.

"We were special alright." Snorted someone in the door opening. "Still, congratulations Sasuke. You're the first of us to settle down and have a kid." Shikamaru smirked.

"Well someone has to be the example around here."

Choji and Ino followed him into the room.

"Sasuke-kun! Hari-chan"

"Sasuke. Hari."

Ino handed them a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations." Smiled the blonde.

"Thank you for inviting us."

Sasuke nodded and Harry only smiled. "You are early."

"The Hokage asked us to. She wanted a few of us earlier here, to witness the adoption." Explained Shikamaru.

Harry frowned.

"Don't worry, Hari, she only asked clan heirs. It's only in case the council decides to make trouble. They can't do anything if we vouch for it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How big is the chance they might?" He asked in reference to the council.

"Pretty big. Sakura has been causing trouble." Sighed Tsunade who just joined them.

"Now what has she done?" Sasuke asked, irritated. He tightened his arm around Harry.

"You know the council has been insistent on rebuilding the Uchiha clan." The Hokage started and they nodded. "They insisted I forced you to apply the clan restoration act and they insist that Sakura will be a good wife for you."

"But they know about Sasuke and me, right? I mean, it's all over the village." Protested Harry.

"They don't care. The clan restoration act allows for multiple wives."

"No." Said Sasuke firmly. "Never. And especially never with Sakura."

"Does she know that? About the multiple wives I mean?"

Tsunade shrugged. "No idea. In any case, I told them where they could shove those demands. That choice is, and always will be, yours alone, Sasuke."

"But wait, I don't understand. Why wouldn't they want Sasuke to adopt this child?" asked Ino. "I mean, if they want Uchiha babies?"

"They claim the blood wouldn't be pure enough. Bastards. But enough of that. It's just a precaution and we are here to celebrate. The others will arrive later but I made sure that Sakura won't be able to show up."

"Quite right." Said Neji who entered with Hinata.

"I believe everyone is here. Shall we begin?" George asked as everyone had greeted each other. "This way."

He led them into the room he had prepared. It was an average room, but completely bare.

A large circle was drawn on the floor in salt. The spectators took place around it, while Harry and Sasuke stood in the centre.

Naruto and George stood together to the side. Harry had already asked them to be godfathers to their son, but they knew that ritual could only be completed once the child was born.

"When you are ready." Said the redhead.

Silence fell as Sasuke and Harry gazed at each other.

Closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath Harry searched for his magic in his core and gently pushed it out. Sasuke did the same with his chakra. The chakra was blue and clearly visible, while Harry's magic couldn't be seen, but was clearly felt. Soft gasps could be heard from the shinobi around the room.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Black and Peverell, hereby call upon Mother Magic of my own free will to aid in the adoption of my unborn son to become the son and Heir of Sasuke Uchiha, Clan head of the Uchiha clan, one of the founding clans of the village of Konoha."

In a sudden explosion they could all feel a new power rising amongst them. And while the shinobi didn't know exactly what it was, the wizards did. The wild magic of Mother Magic was flowing around him and Sasuke, caressing Harry's own magic and curiously reaching out to Sasuke's Chakra. The man gasped softly at the feeling and looked at Harry with wide eyes as the wizard grinned excitedly.

Sasuke took the potion bottle out of his pocket. He pushed a bit of clear chakra in to the potion as well as three drops of blood as he bit his thump. It briefly flashed and turned blue in colour. He closed his eyes and repeated the lines George had written down for him.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, Clan head of the Uchiha clan, one of the founding clans of the village of Konoha, do hereby request Mother Magic's aid in the adoption of the child of Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Black and Peverell, as my son and Heir. I hereby swear to become this child's father, to take care of and love him as my own."

Harry raised his shirt and Sasuke knelt before him. With a steady hand and Sharingan activated he painted different runes on Harry's pregnant belly. Wunjo in the middle, surrounded by a smaller Sowilo, Berkano, Ehwaz and Othala. He gently placed his hands around Harry's bump.

The wild magic increased dancing happily around them, fusing both Harry's magic and Sasuke's chakra into the runes, and Harry could feel it reaching inside his womb, into his child.

Smiling brightly with tears in his eyes he looked at Sasuke, only to see the man looking lovingly and tenderly at him.

"So mote it be." They said at the same time. The magic roared fiercely a last time and then disappeared. The runes flashed brightly before they disappeared into Harry's skin. There was a moment of silence and then Sasuke placed a kiss on Harry's bump. The ninja got up and kissed Harry tenderly. Harry wrapped his arms around him as tears fell from his eyes. Around them he could hear clapping and cheering, but he didn't pay it any attention. He was completely focused on the man in his arms.

George guided everyone out of the room and left them alone for a bit. They all waited in the living room for the couple while George brought out the drinks and food for the party.

"So, that's your bloodline?" asked Shikamaru.

George nodded. "Yeah, well, it's one of the ways we can use it."

"Troublesome. Most bloodlines have only one or two uses, but a bloodline with which you could practically do anything…"

"I think it's cool." Grinned Naruto.

"Of course you do." Sighed the shinobi.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write, so let me know what you think of it!
> 
> IMPORTANT: There is a POLL on my profile page (https://www.fanfiction.net/~dareagon) ! Please go see and vote for the baby's name! It would really help me out. ;-)
> 
> Runes:
> 
> Wunjo: joy, perfection, the art of correct wishing, correct application of the will, well-being, contentment, hope, expectation, relationship, family, bonding, trusted kinsfolk, shared ideals or aims, group harmony, symbols of shared identity, optimism, cooperative effort, like-mindedness, friendship.
> 
> Sowilo: Rune of guidance, goal setting and success.
> 
> Berkano: Rune of continued growth and continual rebirth or renewal in all things. The rune of becoming.
> 
> Ehwaz: Rune of harmonious teamwork and trust. Rune of pairs of entities working together for a common goal.
> 
> Othala: Rune of ancestral spiritual power, divine inheritance and earthly estate.
> 
> This info isn't mine, I found this on the internet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some serious bashing in this chapter! I usually try not to bash any characters, but well… it just fit with what I wanted to happen in this chapter. And I have to admit they are some of my least favourite characters in the shows… ;-) Enjoy!

Naruto’s birthday had passed with a big party with all his friends. Harry had gone as well, but he hadn’t stayed long. He tired easily now but he had fun. Everyone had contributed to hold the party at Ichiraku Ramen and let the blond enjoy free ramen all night long. The memory still brought tears of laughter to his eyes as he remembered the ramen eating contest that a few of them had gotten involved in. Naruto won, but he couldn’t perform any missions the day after because he had been too sick.

At this time however, Harry huffed in annoyance. Really... he was pregnant, not an invalid!

It seemed the farther along he got, the more his friends transformed into mother hens!

It was halfway through November now and he was huge! Which, he constantly told Naruto, was completely normal! He was due to give birth in the middle of December, so no George, there wasn't any reason he couldn’t take a walk outside! And he certainly didn't need a quad of shinobi to keep him safe on his walk through the village!

"No, Naruto, don't you dare even try to take my basket!" said Harry angrily as the blond made an attempt. "I just want to go get some bread!"

"We talked about this, Hari." George tried to reason. "You wanted to go outside, fine, but we'll come with you. And, what concerns that basket, those were Sasuke's orders."

George shrugged. He'd rather Harry be mad at Sasuke than him and Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get to him later!" snarled Harry.

Naruto grabbed the offending item.

"No, Naruto give me that!"

He quickly shook his head as he held the basket above his head, where Harry couldn't reach it.

"No way, I'd rather deal with you in your hormonal rage, than deal with a pissed-off Uchiha avenger. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime."

Harry deflated. He had been told about Sasuke's history with the village and he knew it was a sore point for all involved.

"Harry!"

"Now what?" the asked young wizard with a sigh.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed George. "Ginny!?"

"WHAT?!" Harry turned around so quick he stumbled. Naruto gently steadied him.

"Who is that?" asked the blond confused.

George groaned in misery. "That's my little sister, and she isn't supposed to be here."

The youngest redhead stormed their way and skidded to a halt just before them. She was red in the face from running and looked thunderous.

"Harry, I-I've had e-enough!" she tried to scream while catching her breath.

"You are not welcome here, Ginny." Replied the pregnant raven.

"Like hell! You're mine! This phase of yours has lasted long enough! I can't believe you somehow managed to fool the rest of the family into agreeing to this but-"

"Phase? Fooling? I didn't fool anyone about anything! And besides, this was my decision to make. My life! No one gets to decide what I do, not anymore!" Harry glared at her.

"YOU'RE MINE!" she screeched loudly while stomping her foot.

"What the hell is all this noise?!" yelled another female.

"Sakura, I really don't think it's your place to interfere with this."

Sakura and Ino had approached them. Sakura looked livid and Ino shot Harry an worried look.

"Who the hell are you!?" Screamed Ginny at the pink-haired girl.

"Oh, it's just the whore." Sakura sneered at Harry. "Enjoy it while you can. Sasuke-kun will be mine soon."

"Keep on dreaming." Muttered Harry.

"Back off, bitch! Harry is mine!"

George face palmed. "Dear Merlin... A fan girl showdown."

"Don't worry, I don't want him! He needs to stay away from my Sasuke-kun! I'm promised to marry him!"

"Really and who promised you that!?" exploded Harry.

"The village council." She looked smug.

"Really now, did you know if they get what they want you'll have to share YOUR Sasuke-kun with about half the village!?"

"Don't you lie to me!"

"Don't ignore me Harry!"

"What is going on here?" asked a stunned Iruka who appeared next to Naruto.

The blond shrugged. "Catfight?"

"That's not funny, Naruto." Scolded Ino.

"We need to stop this!" said Iruka worried. "This can't be healthy for Hari and the baby."

"I'll go and get him out of there." Volunteered Naruto.

He approached Harry, and laid a hand on the wizard's shoulder, gently steering him back.

"Naruto! Stay out of this!" screeched Sakura as she blindly struck out to the blonde.

No one would ever be sure if she just missed him or if she had done it on purpose, but she hit Harry in his left shoulder and the strength of the attack threw Harry back.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the pregnant male and cushioned his fall on the ground. A big shockwave threw everyone around them to the ground.

"Harry!"

"Hari-chan!"

"Hari!"

George, Ino and Iruka rushed towards the fallen male. Naruto held on to Harry as the raven lay on his chest. He had managed to manoeuvre under Harry to make sure the wizard wouldn't hit the ground.

“I think something is wrong!” Panicked Naruto.

And indeed Harry was trembling, he had his arms wrapped tightly around his baby bump. His face was twisted in pain while he harshly bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Iruka immediately took Harry in his arms. The wizard groaned in pain as he was moved. Ino quickly activated a healing jutsu and laid a hand on his bump.

“We need to get him to the hospital! The placenta got partially detached! The baby is coming!” she yelled urgently.

“No!” screamed Harry desperately. “It’s too soon!”

“How much? How long did you have left?” she asked quickly as Iruka gently lifted Harry.

“About a month!”

“Then your baby should be fine!” the blond reassured. “He’s big enough by now to survive. We just need to get you to Tsunade-sama as quickly as possible!”

“I’ll take him to the hospital.” Reassured Iruka before he took off.

“I’ll go get Tsunade-sama. Naruto-“

“What – what can I do?”

“Take care of them, will you?” She shot a hard look at the two fighting girls who had stopped fighting but didn’t look particularly bothered.

“I’ll go get Sasuke. Hari will want him there with him.”

“Hurry!” Naruto called after them, before he turned to the two girls with a steely look in his eyes.

Sakura looked a bit worried but defiant still. It was clear she didn’t feel guilty about what she had done. Ginny didn’t look like she knew what to feel. On one hand, she loved Harry and was worried about his health, but on the other hand, she couldn't care less what happened to the werewolf spawn.

Harry moaned as another wave of pain crashed through his body. He barely registered when Iruka entered the hospital quickly demanding a room. He regained his senses as someone slapped him in the face.

“Hari! Calm down!” barked Tsunade at him as she helped him on a hospital bed.

He nodded and tried to regulate his breathing. He noticed he was wearing a hospital gown but was too concerned for his child to blush about that.

“Hari!” Sasuke barged into the room, briefly giving Harry a look at the corridor outside where he distinguished Naruto, George, Iruka and Ino standing in between what looked like a small crowd.

Sasuke immediately reached his boyfriend. Harry latched onto the shinobi’s hand and squeezed it as another wave of agony washed over him. He barely registered the strange wet feeling he got as his water broke.

He vaguely heard Tsunade cursing.

“He’s bleeding. Quick, Shizune!”

“Hai!”

Harry screamed as Sasuke settled behind him and embraced him, whispering soothingly in Harry’s ear.

“Be brave, love.”

Harry panted in between two waves of pain and looked Sasuke in the eyes. His boyfriend tried to hide it behind a mask of calm, but Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

“It’s … too s-soon!” Harry cried, before the pain resumed. He cried outagain. The pain, reminding him of the Cruciatus curse, caused him to black-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! My first one! Don’t shoot me, please…   
> Will the baby survive the birth? And if so, will he be healthy?   
> BTW, this is your last chance to vote on my poll for the baby’s name! :D (https://www.fanfiction.net/~dareagon )  
> See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry never would remember what exactly happened during the birth of his son but he remembered nearly crushing Sasuke's hand while the shinobi looked uncharacteristically pale and worried. He didn't know how long it all took but he did remember the overwhelming pain. Most importantly however, he remembered the exact moment Tsunade handed him a little boy, still covered in blood. Sasuke had knelt next to him and gently rubbed his son's head as the child cried softly. He vaguely remembered yelling in the background, Sasuke gripping his shoulders and talking to him urgently, but he only had eyes for his beautiful baby. He lost consciousness again shortly after that.

It would only be later that Tsunade would tell him they had nearly lost him due to extensive bleeding but, to be honest, Harry didn't care about that.

When he woke up, it was to Sasuke sitting in a chair next to his bed in the hospital.

"S-Sasuke?"

The man had been dozing but immediately woke up. He got up, sat down on the edge of the bed, took Harry's hand, and kissed his palm.

"You're awake." He sounded strained and it was only then that Harry noticed how tired and stressed he looked. "Please don't scare me like that again."

Harry gently placed his hand to Sasuke's cheek. "What happened?"

He looked around the room, only to notice…

"Where is he? Where's our baby!?" His voice was horse, probably from all his screaming in pain from earlier, but the panic could easily be distinguished.

"He's fine. Tsunade has him for a quick check-up." Sasuke reassured his boyfriend quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Harry tried to sit up, only to wince in pain. He felt as if he had been torn in two. Sasuke gently gripped his shoulders and lowered him back on the bed.

"You need to take it easy, Hari. Labor was very hard on you but our son is healthy. Tsunade comes every few hours to check on him as a precaution because he was born early. Nothing's wrong."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin."

Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"How long have I been out?"

"Quite a while. You went into labor," here he grit his teeth, rage flashing in his eyes, "just after lunch, remember?"

Harry nodded with a frown, recalling the fight with Sakura and Ginny.

"Our son was born at 14:48 exactly on the 20th of October."

Harry smiled goofily and Sasuke gave a small but genuine smile in return.

"And it's now about 3 o'clock in the morning. You both should be sleeping."

Both looked up and saw a smiling Tsunade in the doorway. She came towards the bed and handed Harry the sleeping child she was carrying.

"He's small but healthy." She told him.

Harry smiled in delight at his beautiful baby. His son was gently moving his nose up and down while he sniffed the air. Harry brought him closer to nuzzle him and his baby grabbed a strand of hair and made some noises, almost as if he could recognize his carrier.

Maybe he could, Harry pondered. It was very likely he inherited werewolf senses. Harry still hoped his son would be like Teddy but right now he didn't care anymore as he finally held his baby in his arms.

Sasuke gently stroked a little cheek.

"You'll both have to stay in the hospital for a few days to recuperate but you'll both be fine." The Hokage reassured.

Harry looked up at the blonde, sincerity shining in his eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

She just smiled and left them to get to know their son.

"He's beautiful." Sasuke said warmly, and he was, with raven dark hair, plump cheeks, a cute little nose and, while he felt almost too small in his arms, Harry wouldn't change him for the world.

"His eyes are blue now but I hope they'll turn green." Said Sasuke as he gently took a little fist in his much bigger hand and stroked the little fingers.

He turned towards Harry and kissed him gently. Harry felt slightly overwhelmed by all the feeling Sasuke tried to convey in this kiss and answered him as best as he could.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered against his lips. Harry looked him in the eyes and saw the usually stoic and unemotional eyes gazing tenderly and lovingly at him.

His heart soared and he pecked Sasuke gently. "I love you too."

The man looked delighted. It was almost strange to see such an emotion from the man but Harry found it suited him.

They basked in the feeling for a while before Sasuke cleared his throat.

"So, what will you name him?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while," He nuzzled his son's head gently as he watched Sasuke intently, "and I decided on Kiyoshi Itachi Uchiha-Black."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"I know we aren't married but I wanted him to have both our surnames," He tried to explain his reasoning, "and I know how much your brother meant to you, so I while I wanted our baby to be named after him, I still want him to have a name of his own. I hope you don't mind. I can change it if-"

Sasuke surprised him with another love-filled kiss. "Thank you." He took a deep breath and hugged his small family gently. Resting their foreheads against each other's, he closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Kiyoshi Itachi is a good name."

The next day was very busy. Even while on bed rest, Harry still held his son at any chance he got. He got to feed him for the first time a few hours after he woke up and watched fondly as Sasuke intently watched the nurse, Sharingan on display, who was teaching him how to properly change a diaper.

It was only after lunch that Tsunade let visitors into their hospital room. First to enter were George and Naruto, closely followed by Iruka and Kakashi.

"Congratulations, Black-san, Sasuke." Smiled Iruka happily. The man had brought flowers to brighten up the room.

"Good job, little brother." George grinned happily. Harry smirked at the redhead when he noticed George's hand on the small of Naruto's back as the blond bounced impatiently in place.

"Can I see the baby?" The blond said excitedly. "Please, please?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly before he handed Kiyoshi to Naruto. The blond didn't immediately realize what had happened and exclaimed in shock. "Sasuke! What the hell?! Don't just hand me a baby you idiot! What if I drop him?!"

"Drop him and I'll kill you." Glared the man evilly.

The blond gulped as Harry smiled. George helped the prankster adjust his grip on the baby.

"Just don't forget to support his neck." Advised the redhead. Naruto did as told as he studied the baby intensely. Iruka joined the blond.

"He's got blue eyes." Noticed the blond confused before he studied Harry and Sasuke.

"All babies are born with blue eyes Naruto." Explained the Academy teacher. "They'll either change color as the child grows older or they'll stay blue."

"Oh."

"What did you name him?" asked George eagerly.

Harry squeezed Sasuke's hand as he answered. "Kiyoshi Itachi Uchiha-Black."

"That's a nice name. Congratulations." Kakashi smiled his famous one-eyed smile.

"He's gorgeous." Said Iruka as he gently stroked Kiyoshi's hair.

Someone knocked on the door and immediately came in. They all turned around to greet Shikamaru, Ino following after him.

"Hey, Shika, have you see-" started Naruto.

"Haven't had the time yet, Naruto." Interrupted the Nara heir.

Ino sighed at the blond. "Honestly, we just came in."

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he cuddled little Kiyoshi. "Look! Isn't he cute?"

The two approached him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his team-mate. He turned towards Harry as Ino squealed softly. "Remind me to search Naruto on his way out of here. Something tells me he might try to take Kiyoshi home."

Harry laughed. "Well our son is just that cute. Besides, something tells me he would bring him back as soon as our baby starts crying."

Sasuke smirked. "Remind me to convince him to try and change a diaper."

"Now, now," reprimanded Kakashi amused, "no need to traumatize the boy."

"Who are you talking about?" Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Naruto or Kiyoshi?"

"Oi!" protested Naruto loudly, as even Shikamaru and Ino laughed.

All the noise startled Kiyoshi and he started crying. Naruto froze in shock and looked around, waiting for someone else to offer him a solution.

Harry extended his arms immediately and while relieved Naruto carefully handed him back his son. Harry gently cuddled his son and tried to soothe him. Sasuke gently stroked one of Kiyoshi's hands and the boy immediately grabbed his father's finger. There was a flash and Ino squealed again. She had a camera in her hands and grinned widely. "You are just too cute!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Not to spoil the mood, but I actually came to get you, Sasuke."

"Is it time?" asked the Uchiha seriously.

Shikamaru nodded and Sasuke got up. George also straightened.

"What is happening?" Harry asked confused.

"The council is meeting to decide what to do with Sakura and that red-haired girl. Once I heard what had happened I called the other clan heirs together to try and stall them for a bit but they are determined."

Harry frowned.

"Don't even think about it." Said George as he saw Harry's face. "You are still on bed rest, little brother. Sasuke and I are going and we'll take care of this."

"We'll make sure they get what they deserve." Scowled Ino. "I still can't believe Sakura would behave like that…"

"She never grew out of being a fangirl." Sneered Sasuke, before his gaze softened as he watched his little family. "I'll take care of this. Don't worry." He kissed Harry chastely, kissed Kiyoshi's forehead and turned toward Naruto. "I'm counting on you."

Naruto nodded, a determined expression on his face. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino left the room, leaving Harry and his son alone with Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka.

"What is going on?" Harry asked softly.

"Mah, everything will be fine." Kakashi reassured the younger man. "Have faith in them."

"Tell me Hari-san, when do you both get to go home?" Iruka changed the subject.

"You can call me Hari, Iruka-san."

"Same goes to you, Hari." The man replied with a wink.

Harry smiled, trying not to focus on the worry he was feeling.

TBC.


End file.
